In the Dark of the Night
by WaterBugVA
Summary: Slight A/U Jack is assigned to Coal Valley and is required to ensure Elizabeth survives the journey west before he takes his new position as town Constable.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is based of the show When Calls the Heart. I have changed how Jack and Elizabeth meet, so that they arrive in Coal Valley together. Their characters will be slightly OOC, as I intend for their relationship to progress much more quickly than in the show (lets be real, it couldn't have moved ANY slower!). Enjoy and please read and review!

I unfortunately own nothing of When Calls the Heart, Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, or Daniel Lissing. The last one is super sad...

* * *

Chapter 1

"Father, I don't need a Mountie escort. This is ridiculous" Elizabeth explained to her father for the fourth time that morning. She knew that her father would be upset when she accepted the teaching position in Coal Valley. She never imagined that he would persuade the Royal Northwest Mounted Police to assign a Mountie to the small mining town. And she was even more surprised to find out that the Mountie would be required to escort her on her trip West.

"He will ensure that you arrive safely. I trust you Elizabeth. However, you've never taken a trip this far, nor have you traveled alone. The train exchanges can be very confusing. Your escort will help you through the process so I won't be concerned when you travel home" her father replied without looking up from his paperwork.

"The position is for an entire school year, Father. I won't be returning for quite a while…" Elizabeth explained.

"We shall see."

Elizabeth heard the doorbell before she could respond. She was due to leave for the train station in less than half an hour and was still very upset by the last-minute information provided by her father. She moved towards the front door to meet her travel companion.

The man that walked through the door was not at all what she was expecting. When she thought of Mounties, she always thought of greying old men who were angry at everything. This was not an old man. This was a very handsome young man, no more than 26 or 27 if she had to guess. And he looked just as annoyed as she felt about the situation.

"Constable Thornton, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm William Thatcher, Elizabeth's father."

The Mountie's expression changed to one of respect when he shook her father's hand, but she could tell he was still upset.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Mr. Thatcher. I don't mean to be rude, but we should be leaving soon so I will have time to show Ms. Thatcher to her cabin" the Mountie replied.

"Of course, I won't hold you." Her father finally acknowledged her presence in the room by addressing her, "Elizabeth, I trust you have your trunks prepared?"

"Yes, Father." She moved to give her father a kiss on the cheek before finally making eye contact with the Mountie. "I'm Elizabeth"

"Constable Jack Thornton, ma'am." He replied, stretching his hand out to shake hers.

She accepted his offered hand and immediately felt at ease in his presence. He was strong, but had kind eyes. He dropped her hand and motioned towards the front door. "Do you have other family to say goodbye to?" he asked.

"No, I said goodbye to my mother and sisters this morning. I'm ready to go." They both made their way to the front door and Elizabeth took one last look at her father and the only home she had ever known.

* * *

Elizabeth was amazed at the ease at which Jack got her ticket, checked her trunks, and located her car for the long train ride. All of the trains looked identical to her, but Jack assured her that they would indeed be heading west. He set her overnight bag in her room and made his way back to the door.

"I'll be just next door if you need anything. I believe they will be having afternoon tea in the dining car if you are interested." Jack said.

"That would be lovely. Will you be joining me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Uh, I suppose I could" Jack replied, looking somewhat hesitant.

"It's fine, I'm sure I can find it on my own." Elizabeth turned her back to him and started arranging her personal belongings.

"I'll be ready at 3:30." Jack responded before walking through the door and closing it behind him.

Elizabeth sat on the bed and stared out of the window, wondering how miserable her trip to Coal Valley would become.

* * *

There was a knock on her door at precisely 3:30pm and she laughed to herself at his punctuality as she answered the door.

"Good afternoon Jack"

"Ms. Thatcher" came his short reply.

"You can call me Elizabeth. We will be stuck on this train for the next couple days. There's no need for formalities."

"As you wish, ma'am"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as they made their way to the dining car. Jack chose a small table with two place setting and stood, waiting for her to sit first. Once seated, they ordered tea and scones and sat in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry that you're stuck with me all the way to Coal Valley. I'm sure this isn't your dream assignment." Elizabeth started.

"No, it's not." Was his only response.

"I never asked my father for your escort or your assignment. I was just informed of both this morning. I assured Father that I can handle things on my own, but he would hear nothing of it." Elizabeth explained, obviously just as upset about the situation as the Mountie was.

His face softened before he finally responded. "I'm sorry. I know this isn't your fault. I just thought that I would be getting my own command, so this was quite the blow when I found out."

"So, how long have you been a Mountie?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack seemed surprised at her question but responded quickly. "Six years. I became an officer just last year."

"It's quite a feat to make officer so quickly. Has this always been your career plan?"

Jack seemed thoughtful for a moment before answering. "No, it wasn't my original plan. My father was a Mountie. He was the bravest man I've ever known. He was killed in the line of duty when I was thirteen. I knew from then on that I would join and continue where he left off."

Elizabeth sat in silence for a few moments, surprised by his story.

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine losing a parent at such a formative age. But you seem to have accomplished a lot in your career already. I'm sure your father would be proud of you."

Jack gave a small smile, but didn't respond.

"I've always wanted to be a teacher. Discovering how each child learns and adapts to new situations is astounding to me." Elizabeth explained, eager to change the subject.

"It's one of the most noble professions. My mother was a teacher, so I have great respect for what you do Elizabeth, especially taking on a school in a small town like Coal Valley. I imagine it will be very different from the schools you attended."

It was the first positive thing he had said about her, and it made Elizabeth happy to know that he at least respected her job, even if he didn't appreciate having to escort her.

"Thank you, it will definitely be a change, but I'm looking forward to the challenge."

Jack and Elizabeth's conversation flowed quickly and easily after that. They spoke of their childhoods and getting into trouble with their siblings. Elizabeth learned of Jack's younger brother, Tom, who also lived in Hamilton. Without realizing how much time had passed, they were surprised when a waiter came to clear their plates to make space for their dinner.

The rain started while they were eating dinner and continued to get worse as they were walking back to their rooms. Jack had just turned to face Elizabeth at her door when the wind shook the entire car and forced her into the wall beside the doorframe.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked quickly, putting his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"I'm fine. Just surprised!" Elizabeth replied.

The wind shook the car once more and Jack saw the look of concern on her face. "Maybe I should sit in your room with you for a few minutes, just until the storm passes."

The look of relief on her face was immediate and he reached to open the door before she could respond. There was only one chair and a bed in her cabin, so Jack took the chair and Elizabeth sat on the bed, pulling her legs up in front of her, still not speaking.

"I'm sure it will pass quickly. No need to be concerned." Jack said, trying to sound reassuring.

Jack busied himself reading a newspaper he found in her room while Elizabeth stared out of the window, watching the storm. He was halfway through his second article when he realized the storm was getting worse, not better. He was just about to ask if she needed anything when the lights began to flicker…

* * *

End of Chapter 1! I hope you are enjoying it so far! I intend their trip to Coal Valley to be quite an adventure, so I would plan on at least a few chapters being just the train ride! As always, please read and review Hearties!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just reread the books, so the characters will probably end up being a combination of the show and the books. The trip will definitely be based off of her train ride in the book, since it gives more detail about where she stops and changes trains. Also, this one ended up being in Jack's POV. Not sure how, he just sort of decided that himself…Oh Jack…

Chapter 2

Elizabeth looked at Jack nervously as the lights continued to flicker.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Just nervous. I don't like storms. I had a bad experience once."

Jack looked over at her small frame shaking in the large bed and made a decision he hoped he didn't regret later. He slid onto the bed beside her and gathered her into his arms. "Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked quietly.

"We had a nanny when I was little. Miss Marjorie. She was always yelling at my younger sister Julie. 'Speak softly Julie! No running Julie!' We thought she was the meanest lady we'd ever met. One night my parents were at a fancy dinner party and Miss Marjorie stayed with us. A big storm came out of nowhere. There was lightning every couple seconds. Julie had run outside to watch the storm. Miss Marjorie ran after her and made it outside just as lightning hit the tallest tree in our yard. Miss Marjorie pushed Julie out of the way and took a direct hit from the falling tree. She didn't make it. We thought she was this mean old lady, and she sacrificed herself for Julie. It's the only time I've witnessed someone dying. It's stayed with me ever since. So, every time there's a storm at night, Julie would sleep in my bed with me so that neither of us were alone."

Jack was shocked at her story. He couldn't imagine witnessing something so traumatic at such a young age. "I'm so sorry Elizabeth. I can't imagine how hard that was for you and your sisters. I can stay right here if you need me. Or I can go back to the chair. Or my cabin. I'm sorry I don't know what you want…" he trailed off feeling like he had overstepped a big boundary for having known this woman less than twenty-four hours.

"No, please stay. I assure you I've never invited a man into my bed before. But I don't want to be alone."

"I'll stay. With no presumption of your character. I promise" Jack replied, repositioning himself so his back was on the headboard. He sat unmoving for several minutes before he finally felt Elizabeth stretch out her legs and lay down beside him.

"I'm going get under the covers" she told him softly.

"Ok, I'll stay on top of the covers" he replied without looking over at her. He knew he was blushing but was choosing to ignore it. He had never been in an intimate situation with a woman like this before. He had no idea how to act considering they weren't even courting. They had been silent for several minutes before he finally worked up the courage to look over at her. "Did you want to stay in your traveling outfit?"

Elizabeth sheepishly looked down at her fancy dress under the covers and realized that Jack was right. She would never sleep comfortably like this. "Um, no. Do you think you could go to your cabin for just a minute while I change?"

"Of course. I'll put on something a little more comfortable as well." He responded quickly and made his way to his cabin next door. He changed into a more comfortable pair of pants and an undershirt and waited. How was he supposed to know when she would be done? He went back to her door and knocked lightly.

"Come in. I'm already under the covers" he heard muffled through the door.

He walked in and saw Elizabeth with the covers pulled up to just under her chin and laughed gently. "Would you like me to turn the lights out?"

Elizabeth looked hesitant but shook her head in the affirmative nonetheless.

Jack turned out the lights and made his way back over to the bed. He laid down on top of the covers at the very edge of the bed, trying to leave as much space as possible between himself and Elizabeth. He heard her give a slight chuckle as she pulled him farther onto the bed.

"It's not going to help me sleep better if you fall off of the bed in the middle of the night" she explained.

Jack smiled to himself and slid closer to her. "You wanna tell some ghost stories now? We can pretend like we are camping!" He felt Elizabeth smack his arm but heard her giggling at the same time.

"No, Constable Thornton. I do not want to tell ghost stories!" She tried to use her best angry teacher voice but couldn't control the giggling at his silly suggestion. "Thank you for lightening the mood"

"You're welcome. It's been a very long day. Try to get some rest."

"Ok. Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Elizabeth."

* * *

Jack awoke disoriented. He was warm, but not in his own bed. And there was a light pressure on his chest. He looked down to find Elizabeth's arm draped over his chest and remembered where he was. It was dark and he could still hear the storm raging outside. He was looking around trying to figure out what woke him up when he realized that the train was no longer moving. He gently placed Elizabeth's arm back beside her on the bed and quietly got up, trying not to wake her. He opened her cabin door to find that the lights in the hallway were out. He could make out shadows of employees busting through the hall. "Excuse me sir, is everything alright?" Jack asked an employee.

"Yes, sir. We were approaching a bridge, but the winds are too high to cross it right now. I'm afraid we will be here until we can pass." The man explained.

Jack nodded his thanks and returned to Elizabeth's cabin. As he made his way back to the bed, he noticed Elizabeth moving the quilt.

"Just sleep under the covers, Jack. With the train stopped it's going to get cold in here." Elizabeth told him quietly. "Any idea how long we will be stopped?"

"No, we are almost to a bridge. Can't pass it in these winds." Jack explained as he slid into the bed. Elizabeth draped her arm back across his chest and was asleep again before he finished adjusting his pillows. As he lay there, he realized that he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this comfortable. It certainly wasn't the thin mattress beneath him. It was the woman beside him. He didn't know how, but he was comfortable with her. And he wasn't someone that formed relationships quickly.

* * *

When Jack awoke again, the sun was shining in through the window. Right into his eyes. Elizabeth had tucked herself under his arm so that it was blocking the sun from her face. His stomach growled loudly and he realized that he had been so preoccupied with his conversation with Elizabeth last night that he hadn't eaten much dinner. Jack gently shook her to wake her up.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Jack asked as Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes.

"Actually, I did! I don't even remember moving after you got back into the bed!"

Jack chuckled and then realized that the train was moving. "Hopefully we only lost a few hours. I'm sure you have a start date for your job."

"I do. But I set it up to arrive a couple days early, in case of delays."

"Good, then we should definitely get you there on time! What are your feelings about breakfast?" he asked.

"Well, I'm generally a fan!" Elizabeth joked.

"Great, I'll get changed and we can head to the dining car."

Changed and ready to start a new day, the pair sat down for breakfast. Jack studied the woman before him. He was curious about her previous relationships but wasn't sure if he was being presumptuous by asking. "So, did you leave any men pining for your attention back in Hamilton?" He asked, trying to sound uninterested but failing miserably.

"No, I've been so busy with school I didn't really have time for a relationship. I have one man who was definitely interested, but I have never returned the feelings. He's the son of my father's business partner. What about you?"

Jack felt silly at the jealousy he was feeling but was relieved to hear that she never felt the same way towards the man. "I haven't had much time for relationships because of my work schedule. I never really felt that it was fair to ask a woman to constantly move and wait around if I get sent on an assignment."

"So, does that mean that you have no intentions of courting women?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, previously that was my plan. However, I feel as though I can now understand some of the benefits of marriage that my fellow Mounties have been telling me about."

"Oh, and what benefits would those be?"

Jack looked up at her sheepishly and answered quietly. "Well, waking up in bed beside a beautiful woman, is definitely a good way to start the day…"

Elizabeth blushed a dark pink and suddenly seemed very interested in her hardboiled egg. "I'll admit that I didn't mind that either…"

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments, both eating their meals and just enjoying the company.

"Well, what would you like to do today? I packed a few books and some playing cards." Jack explained, deciding to let the subject of their relationship drop for the moment.

"Well, I brought books as well. I was hoping to look at some of my teaching material along the way. How do you feel about taking tests?"

"I feel like I'm going to regret agreeing to this…" Jack trailed off.

Elizabeth laughed and got up from her chair. "Guess we will see just how well this Mountie payed attention in school!"

Jack begrudgingly got up, looking forward to spending the day with her, but regretting all of the time spent sleeping through his college classes. "Well, here goes nothing!"

* * *

End of chapter 2! Thank you to the amazing people that left reviews! You 100% inspired me to write this tonight, no matter how tired I was! Hoping to have another chapter up tomorrow! As always, read and review ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Would you like to start with History or Arithmetic?" Elizabeth asked after Jack was seated at the small table in her cabin.

"History. Definitely History…"

"What year did the North-West Rebellion take place?"

"1885?" Jack answered questioningly.

"Correct!" Elizabeth marked his answer in her notebook. "When did the War of 1812 take place?"

"1812" Jack answered, looking proud of himself.

"Wrong. 1812 through 1815." Elizabeth corrected him. "And how did the war end?"

"Ummmm Canada won?"

"Wrong again. It was a stalemate that brought forth the Treaty of Ghent." Elizabeth again corrected him.

"Maybe we could switch to the arithmetic?" Jack asked sullenly.

"I thought you mentioned yesterday that you enjoyed history"

"Well, I did…BEFORE…now, not so much…" He replied, still looking upset.

Elizabeth gave a short laugh before switching textbooks. Jack was able to easily answer the addition and subtraction problems she gave him, without having to write them out. "Very impressive, Constable."

"Why do you feel like you're mocking me for finally getting the fourth-grade problems correct?" Jack asked, laughing.

"It's still important for you to be able to figure out how much you will be paying for twenty-seven apples at the merchant" Elizabeth responded, laughing as well.

"I'll remember that the next time I purchase an entire bushel of apples for myself! How about we change subjects? Can I pick this time?" Jack asked.

"I suppose. What do you have in mind?"

"Do you have any art supplies in your overnight bag?"

Elizabeth looked surprised but reached for her notebook and pencil. "I'm afraid this is all I have."

"I can work with that. You sit over there by the window." Jack said, pointing to the bed.

Elizabeth sat and stared around the room. "Can I see what you're drawing?"

"No." Was his short response.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked, unable to hide her curiosity.

"Because I'm drawing you. If you are over here looking over my shoulder, I can't look at you to draw…"

"Oh!" Elizabeth responded, surprised. She sat for what seemed like forever while he drew, shaking with the anticipation of seeing how he saw her. When he finally leaned back in the chair and set down the pencil she popped up off the bed and quickly grabbed the drawing off of the table. She was shocked. He was an amazing artist and he made her look more beautiful that she ever imagined she could look in person. "Jack! This is amazing! You are a spectacular artist! I don't know what to say!"

"It's easy when you have something beautiful to draw" was his only response.

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes as she pulled him out of the chair to give him a hug. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist as she tucked her head under his chin. She knew she should let go, but it felt too good to be in his arms. She couldn't believe how forward she was being with this man. Had the 'Wild West' changed her already? It couldn't have. They hadn't even gotten to Winnipeg yet. She was still in Ontario. She shivered as she felt him rub her back and knew she had to pull away. She dropped her head as she backed away from him.

"Was I too forward? I'm sorry if I did something wrong." Jack apologized quickly.

"No, you're fine. Everything is fine. I think. I'm just not sure what we are doing." She responded.

"I know. I'm confused as well. But I know I really enjoy spending time with you. And not just because your father is paying me" he added, winking at her with the last statement.

Elizabeth laughed and smacked his chest as she walked past him to the cabin door. "For a paid escort, you sure aren't keeping me fed very well…" Elizabeth responded pointing to the clock on the wall. "They stop serving lunch in an hour."

Jack looked at the clock in surprise and then turned to follow her. "I hadn't realized it was getting so late!"

* * *

The pair ate lunch and decided to spend the afternoon reading in one of the train's compartments. They found a compartment with only a couple other passengers that were quietly playing a card game. They sat beside each other on the sofa each pulled out the book they brought to read.

"What are you reading?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Call of the Wild. I love Jack London. You?" Jack replied, without looking up from his book.

"Jules Verne." She responded.

Jack looked up and studied the book in her hands. "You've always dreamed of adventure, haven't you?"

Elizabeth looked surprised. "I just enjoy his style of writing."

"No, you never intended to stay in Hamilton with your family. You wanted the adventure." Jack told her resolutely.

"You figured that out after knowing me one day?"

"You're really not that hard to read, Elizabeth" Jack replied.

"Then you should show my family how to do that. They were all shocked and mortified when I told them that I took this position." Elizabeth responded, setting her book in her lap. "I thought Father would be excited for me. He owns a shipping company. All he does is travel. Why wouldn't he want me to be able to experience that as well?"

"Because you're his daughter and he feels closest to you because of that need for adventure. So, if you're in Coal Valley, he can't tell you all about his trips when he gets home. Who else will be excited to hear about them?"

"I never thought of that. I am the only one that goes into his study when he returns from a trip to hear about it. My mother and sisters are obviously excited that he has returned, but never actually listen to his stories…"

"I'm sure he's excited for you. But his whole world at home has changed now. And when you travel as much as he does, that's a big change."

"Why couldn't you explain this to me three weeks ago when Father and I weren't speaking to each other?" Elizabeth asked with a small laugh.

"You could write him a letter after dinner and we could drop it in the post at Winnipeg when we change trains. Explain how you are feeling and that you look forward to letters about his adventures. I'm sure writing to you would give him something to look forward to."

"You're a very smart man, Jack. Well, for a Mountie anyway..." Elizabeth replied.

"Thank you, Ms. Thatcher! Wait, I feel like that was an insult…"

Elizabeth laughed as she picked up her book. "I believe we both have adventures to go on this afternoon, yes?"

"I thought we already were…" Jack trailed off as he turned back to his book.

* * *

Elizabeth retreated to her cabin after dinner to write her father a letter as Jack had suggested. She was surprised when he went to his own cabin instead of her own. They had spent almost every moment together since they boarded the train and her cabin felt empty without him. She finished her letter and changed into her night clothes. She heard a knock on her door just as she was putting away her clothes from the day.

"I just wanted to say goodnight. I assume you'll be okay alone tonight with the nice weather outside?" Jack asked after she opened the door.

Elizabeth tried to hide her disappointment at realizing that she would be spending the night without him. "Of course! Have a good night, Constable."

Elizabeth shut the door and sat on the edge of her bed. It was silly. She shouldn't be missing him. His cabin was right beside hers, so he was no more than ten feet away from her. But after spending so much time with him, her small cabin suddenly felt very lonely.

* * *

She had been trying to fall asleep for almost an hour when she finally gave up and got out of bed. She left her cabin and knocked on the door of the cabin next to hers. The door opened quickly to reveal a Mountie that did not look like he had been sleeping either.

"Is everything okay?" Jack asked quickly.

"Yes" She answered.

Jack stood there for a few moments before he finally spoke. "You can't get to sleep either, can you?"

Elizabeth felt an immediate sense of relief and dropped her head onto his chest. "No! I know it's not storming, but can you come stay with me again? The cabin seems so cold and lonely without you."

"Mine feels the exact same way. Let's go." Jack pulled his door closed behind him and held his hand on her back and he led her back into her cabin. Elizabeth climbed onto the bed and slid under the covers and all the way over to the window. Jack slid in beside her and immediately wrapped his arms around her waist. Elizabeth sighed in contentment.

"Goodnight Jack" Elizabeth said quietly.

"Goodnight Elizabeth" Jack replied, pulling her in closer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack woke up feeling warm and well rested. Elizabeth was tucked into his side for the second morning in a row, but this time they had chosen to end up in this position. He knew it was wrong. Her father would probably shoot him on sight if he knew what was going on, but she felt so good in his arms that he couldn't force himself to let go. He felt her waking and leaned down to whisper in her ear "Good morning."

Elizabeth blushed at his closeness and before he even realized what he was doing, he placed a kiss on her cheek. Elizabeth looked up at him with her eyes wide and did nothing for several seconds. Jack was just about to run out of her cabin when she reached her hand up and caressed his cheek and rubbed her nose against his. Jack continued rubbing her nose before leaning down and placing a slow, gentle kiss on her lips. He felt her lean into the kiss and pulled her tighter against his chest. They continued the kiss for several seconds before Jack pulled away and rest his forehead on hers. "I swear this isn't my normal behavior with women…" Jack trailed off.

Elizabeth laughed before responding quietly "that was my first kiss."

Jack was shocked to hear that no man had ever kissed this gorgeous woman before. He had to make his intentions clear so she would know that he didn't just go around kissing women. "Well I sure hope it lived up to your expectations! We're still a few hours behind schedule from that storm, so we will probably have to spend the night in Winnipeg tonight and catch the next train tomorrow. If that happens, can I take you to dinner tonight?"

"Of course. We've eaten every other meal together so far" Elizabeth responded, sounding confused.

"No, I meant as a date" Jack explained.

"Constable Thornton, do you mean to court me?" Elizabeth asked in a teasing voice.

"Well, considering we have been sleeping in the same bed and just kissed, I figure it's the next logical step" Jack explained, unable to control his laughter.

"I do believe you have those events a bit out of order" Elizabeth retorted, laughing as well.

"Well, we can laugh about it later in life" Jack joked. "I'm going to go change for breakfast. I figure we can pack our stuff up after... I'm hungry."

"Ok sounds like a plan"

* * *

Following breakfast, Jack went back to his cabin to pack his overnight bag. He couldn't believe that they had spent three days on the train and he had spent a total of one hour in his cabin. What a waste of money! If they had to stay in Winnipeg tonight, would Elizabeth want to get two rooms, or just one? He didn't want to be presumptuous and only get one, but it would be a waste to get two rooms if they were only going to use one, especially since it would only be to sleep in overnight.

Jack finished packing his bag and went back over to Elizabeth's cabin. He would have to ask her about the arrangements before they got off of the train. It would be a very odd conversation to have in front of a desk attendant.

"So, if we have to stay in Winnipeg tonight, would you like me to book us two rooms?" Jack asked quietly.

Elizabeth looked up from her bag, surprised. "Oh! I hadn't thought that far ahead. Um, did you want to stay in two rooms?"

"If I'm going to be honest, no. I thoroughly enjoy having you beside me all night. But I didn't want to make any assumptions…"

"Well," Elizabeth started, looking thoughtful, "what if we shared just until the end of the trip? Technically you are supposed to ensure that I make it to Coal Valley safely. It would be much harder to do that next door…"

"That's a very good point Ms. Thatcher! I will take very good care of you these next couple days!" Jack agreed, looking happy with how their conversation went. "Would you like to play some cards before lunch?"

"That would be lovely." Elizabeth said.

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth played cards and ate lunch before heading back to her cabin to get their bags and prepare to depart the train. Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed and looked almost sad. Jack sat beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Honestly, I'm almost sad to be leaving the train. We were complete strangers when we got on here. We've formed a relationship that would have probably taken months if we had just been courting. I'm going to miss this little cabin. It's changed my life."

"I agree with you completely. But if we leave, we get to move on and get to Coal Valley and make our relationship even stronger. I'm looking forward to that. Going out to dinner together. Maybe even taking some trips to Union City to see a show every so often."

Elizabeth looked excited at the prospect of going on actual dates. "How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?" She asked.

"No idea, I can promise that is not normally the case when I talk with women!" Jack explained, laughing. "I have to change into my uniform before we get off of the train since I will be doing official Mountie business escorting you through the station. I'll be right back."

"I wouldn't think of going anywhere without you!" Elizabeth joked.

When he returned in his uniform, he set his bag on the floor beside hers and offered his hand to help her up from the bed. The afternoon sun was pouring in through the window and made Elizabeth look like an angel. He cupped her face and kissed her soundly. She sighed when he pulled his lips away and rubbed her nose with his own.

"I know I was angry when we first started this trip, but you have no idea how glad I am to not be on my way to Cape Fullerton all by myself right now" Jack told her.

"I'm so glad that Father chose you for the position. It certainly wouldn't be nearly as fun to be kissing an old greying Mountie…" Elizabeth responded, laughing.

"Oh, HA HA!" Jack replied, reaching down to tickle her sides.

"Stop it! I hate being tickled!" Elizabeth screamed, almost in tears from her laughter.

"Well that's certainly good information to know" Jack said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him again. He kissed her one last time and hugged her tightly before reaching down to throw the straps of both of their bags over one of his shoulders. "Shall we, my dear?"

They left her cabin and made their way to the back of the train just as it was slowing in its approach to the station. Jack rested his hand on the small of her back and felt her lean into his touch. He was smiling like a little kid on Christmas morning when they exited the train. Jack spotted a station employee and led Elizabeth towards him.

"Excuse me, Sir. We are heading for Union City. Have we already missed the afternoon train?"

"I'm afraid so, Constable. But we can transfer your tickets if you would just head over to the ticket office."

They were standing in line at the ticket office chatting quietly when Jack heard a deep male voice call Elizabeth's name from somewhere behind him. Elizabeth looked shocked. Jack turned just as Elizabeth reached out her hand to shake that of a tall young man in a very expensive looking suit. Instead, the man pulled Elizabeth into his arms and gave her a big hug. Jack immediately felt the jealousy taking over his thoughts, but tried to pull himself together. He saw Elizabeth pull herself out of the embrace and take a large step backwards from the man and closer to Jack.

"Charles! What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked, surprise evident in her tone.

* * *

As always, please read and review! I seriously keeps me motivated! I've already started the next chapter. Decided to finish this one right here ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: I've decided to use Elizabeth and Charles' relationship from the books instead of the show. I thought it was a much more interesting dynamic.

* * *

"Charles! What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked, surprise evident in her tone.

"I'm on my way back from Cape Fullerton. I had a business meeting there. Your father mentioned you would be passing through here, so I decided to stay tonight so I could spend some time with you!" Charles responded.

"Constable, can I help you?" the ticket agent called from behind Jack. He quickly exchanged their tickets and walked back to where Charles and Elizabeth were standing awkwardly.

"Charles, this is Jack Thornton. He's the new Constable of Coal Valley and is escorting me on my trip there. Jack, this is Charles Kensington. Our fathers have been business partners for years." Elizabeth offered as introduction.

Jack thought back to their previous conversation where he asked if she'd had any suitors. He remembered her mentioning a man who had intentions, but that she didn't reciprocate his feelings. He could have sworn that she mentioned it was the son of her father's business partner. Jack immediately felt better about the situation and reached out to shake the man's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Charles shook his hand but looked at Elizabeth instead. "You're on a first name basis with the Constable?" Charles asked her.

"We've been on the train together for three days Charles, of course I call him by his first name." Elizabeth explained, leaving out how close they had gotten.

"I suppose. Well, may I take you to dinner?" Charles asked, still ignoring Jack completely.

Elizabeth looked like she was about to turn him down. The last thing Jack needed was Charles going back to Hamilton and explaining to Elizabeth's father that she refused to spend time with him because of the Mountie she had been sent with. That would get him transferred for sure. "I'm sure I can manage on my own for dinner, Elizabeth. You should go."

Elizabeth looked thoughtful for a moment before finally shaking her head. "That would be lovely Charles. I'm going to freshen up at the hotel first. Where should I meet you for dinner?"

"I'll leave instructions with the front desk. I assume you will be staying at the Alexandria?" Charles asked.

"Yes, of course. I should be ready by 5. Thank you." Elizabeth turned to Jack with an expectant expression and he quickly followed her out of the train station.

* * *

They checked into their room and Jack was just setting their bags on the table when Elizabeth spoke again.

"I realize that I have to have dinner with him so that he won't run back to my father with information of us courting, but I really wish you were going with me." Elizabeth explained, sitting down on the bed sullenly. Jack sat down beside her and pulled her hand into his.

"It's completely up to you what and when you tell your family about us. You could tell Charles that I asked to take you on a first date when we get to Coal Valley and just leave it at that. That way he knows that I have intentions, but not anything else about our relationship. We spent three entire days together. That leaves a lot of time to talk with someone, so it isn't so farfetched that I would want to go on a date with you that quickly." Jack explained.

"I do like that idea. I could tell him at the beginning of the dinner so that he knows it's not meant to be a date. We've had an issue with that in the past…" Elizabeth trailed off.

Jack couldn't believe this man had tried to trick Elizabeth into going on a date with him. The more he heard about him, the less he liked Charles Kensington. "Why would he try to do that?" Jack asked.

"Honestly, we have never really been friends. We were just always thrown together at events because we are the same age. As soon as he was hired on in Father's company, he tried to start courting me. He didn't understand that I couldn't look past his attitude and selfishness the previous 15 years just because he had gotten a job and he was making a lot of money. I think he assumed that he would move up more quickly if he could marry into the family and that I would just go along with it for the money" Elizabeth explained.

"So, he knows nothing about you" Jack replied.

Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, I guess that's true. I would never marry for money. Sure, I enjoy having a nice house and nice dresses, but they aren't necessary. I want to end up with someone that I can talk to and laugh with. There's no point in being old and miserable in a big fancy house."

"We talk and laugh." Jack said.

"Yes, we do. And I truly enjoy spending time with you. We've been together almost every moment since we met and I still miss you when you're away from me" Elizabeth said bashfully.

Jack pulled her into an embrace and hugged her tightly. "I feel the exact same way. I kept thinking I would grow tired of your company eventually on this trip, but I promise that hasn't happened."

Jack held the embrace for a few moments before he felt Elizabeth pull away.

"I should probably get ready for my friendly dinner…" she trailed off.

"It's just dinner. But make sure to order the most expensive thing on the menu!" Jack laughed.

"Oh, I will! And wine!" Elizabeth joked back.

* * *

Charles opened the door from inside the restaurant as Elizabeth approached. She nodded her head in thanks as she made her way inside. Charles placed his hand on the small of her back and tried to lead her toward the host. Elizabeth stepped to the side so that his hand fell away from her.

"That's not necessary Charles but thank you." Elizabeth said, slightly embarrassed.

Charles looked slightly upset, but motioned for her to proceed to the host stand and then followed her. Once seated, Elizabeth immediately picked up her menu and studied it intently.

"You let the Mountie put his hand on your back and you've only known him a few days" Charles said, sounding upset.

"Jack has asked to take me on a date after we arrive in Coal Valley and I have accepted. I have enjoyed his company the last few days and would like to get to know him better. That's all you need to know about the subject." Elizabeth replied coolly.

Charles nodded his head, but Elizabeth knew that he had more questions. "Charles, I really like him. I could see a possible future with him. Please let me get to know him for myself and decided how I feel before you bring my father into this. I'll never even have a chance at a relationship with him if Father gets involved. He will have Jack sent to a new position somewhere else before we ever get anything started."

Charles looked a bit more understanding and picked up his menu. "Alright. I won't say anything to your father. For now. But if he hurts you in any way, or if things start to get serious, you have to promise me that YOU will be the one to tell your father."

"I will, I promise." Elizabeth replied, ending the topic of conversation. The rest of the meal went by slowly with just their normal attempt at filling time with conversation of their fathers and peers in Hamilton. Elizabeth could tell that Charles was still upset with her feelings for Jack, but he appeared to be acquiesced for the moment. As they made their way into the lobby of her hotel after dinner, Charles touched her elbow to stop her.

"How about we do breakfast tomorrow. All three of us. I would like to get to know this Mountie a little better if he intends to court you."

"Ok, I'll let him know." Elizabeth replied before stepping onto the elevator. "I'll see you in the morning Charles."

* * *

Jack was sitting up on the bed, leaning against the headboard reading a book when she got back to the room.

"So, how was dinner?" Jack asked, looking extremely curious.

Elizabeth sat down beside him and rest her head on his shoulder. "Well, I had to fib a little on the details of our relationship. I could tell that my vague story of agreeing to a date wasn't quite enough for him. But he agreed to let us see where things go and not tell Father anything at this point."

Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a light kiss on the top of her head. "Do you think we can trust him to stick to that?" Jack asked.

"I think so. If anything, he may be hoping that we don't work out and he can swoop in and my father never has to know" Elizabeth responded, laughing.

"Oh, ha ha!" Jack laughed.

"So, what did you do for dinner?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, I went down to a little pub around the corner and they had the most amazing stew and there were lots of beautiful women there, all vying for my attention. I told them I was taken, obviously…" Jack told her, looking very smug.

Elizabeth eyed the plate and silverware on the small café table in the corner of the hotel room. "How was your steak from room service?"

Jack gave her a very dramatic pouty face before responding. "You couldn't give me just a couple minutes? I was going to tell you how there was this man who was talking poorly of your father and how I stood up for your family. It was going to be great…"

"Uh huh. I'm sure it was…I'm going to get changed for bed…" Elizabeth laughed all the way to the bathroom.

By the time Elizabeth was ready for bed, Jack had moved the plate into the hall to be picked up by the staff and was under the covers of the bed waiting for her. She crawled in and snuggled into his side, resting her head on his chest.

"It feels good to be in an actual bed! That mattress on the train left something to be desired." Jack told her, yawning.

"Yes, it did! I wonder what they will have when we get to Coal Valley." Elizabeth wondered.

"No idea, but it has to be better than the train!" Jack replied.

Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled, realizing that she couldn't remember ever feeling this happy. "Maybe Charles being here wasn't such a bad thing. It made us have some conversations that we may not have this quickly. And I'm sure the people of Coal Valley will notice how close we are."

"I was thinking the same thing. If we do our first date there, it will be obvious that it is from talking so much on the train, and not anything more." Jack agreed.

"But there is something more?" Elizabeth asked, not looking at Jack.

He pushed her chin up so she was facing him before he answered. "There's definitely more" Jack replied before kissing her.

"We're having breakfast with Charles tomorrow morning before we leave. He wants to get to know you."

"Of course he does. How about we don't talk about Charles any more tonight…" Jack responded before turning off the lights and kissing her slowly.

* * *

Thanks for continuing to read and review! Can't wait for Charles and Jack to spend some time together 😉


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elizabeth woke to loud knocking on the door. She threw her robe on over her night clothes and opened the door.

"Ms. Thatcher, we have a phone call for you at the front desk." The elevator attendant told her.

"Oh, sure." Elizabeth checked to make sure Jack was still sleeping soundly before trading out her robe for her long coat and heading downstairs. She couldn't imagine who would be calling her so early.

"Hello?" She asked after taking the receiver from the front desk clerk.

"Elizabeth, it's your father." She heard the deep male voice on the other end of the line.

"Father! Is everything okay?" She asked quickly.

"Well, I received a phone call from Charles last night. He said that he had dinner with you and that you told him the Constable has asked you on a date when you reach Coal Valley." Her father said, sounding upset.

"Yes, he has. It's not a big deal. We've had a lot of time to talk on the train ride and we have found that we have a lot in common. That's it." Elizabeth explained, trying to downplay just how close they had become.

"And how do you feel about him?" He asked.

"He seems like a very good man, Father. His father was a Mountie and his mother was a teacher. He's very easy to talk to and I've enjoyed his company on the trip so far."

"I know, I looked into his background when he was assigned to Coal Valley." Her father explained.

"And?" Elizabeth asked.

"He had great marks all through college and his superior officer had only good things to say of his work ethic and character." Her father replied sullenly.

"So, you already knew he was a good man." Elizabeth responded.

"Yes, but I had no idea that he would be announcing intentions to you after three days."

Elizabeth took a long breath before answering. "Well, I doubt that was his plan when he took the position. And he hasn't announced any intentions other than asking to take me on one date when we get to Coal Valley. It's hardly a marriage proposal, Father."

"I'm aware. And from his background, I know he hasn't done much courting, so if he has asked you out, I'm sure it's with honest intentions."

Elizabeth smiled for the first time that morning. "Then I don't understand the problem…"

"Well, it just seemed to happen so quickly. And I know that you don't have a lot of experience with men trying to court you, so I wanted to make sure he wasn't taking advantage of the situation…"

"He has done no such thing. And yes, it has happened very quickly. However, I rarely spend every waking moment for three days straight with a man I just met. And that was at your request, may I remind you." Elizabeth teased.

"No, you may not remind me" her father replied. She could tell that he was trying to sound upset, but could hear the smile in his voice. "You're sure this is what you want?"

"One date. That's all that we have planned in Coal Valley. After that, I'll let you know."

* * *

Jack was pacing the room in his night clothes when Elizabeth returned. He immediately grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Where were you? I woke up and you were gone, no note, nothing!" Jack exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! The elevator attendant came up to get me. I had a phone call at the front desk." She replied, head still held tightly against his chest. He pulled away slightly before responding.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it was Father. Apparently, Charles decided to call him last night to inform him of our upcoming date in Coal Valley…" Elizabeth trailed off.

"Oh no. How did he take it?"

"Well, he has looked into your background and career, so he's well aware that you are a good man and probably have good intentions. Plus, I reminded him that we only had the opportunity to get to know each other so quickly because he assigned you to escort me here" Elizabeth replied laughing.

Jack looked shocked but eventually started laughing with her. "I can't believe you said that to your Father!" He gave her a quick kiss before releasing her and moving over to his bag. "I'm going to get dressed and head downstairs before Charles comes to get you for breakfast."

"Good idea. The last thing we need is to give him any more information to share with my father!"

* * *

Jack was casually drinking a cup of coffee when he saw Elizabeth and Charles walk into the hotel restaurant. He waved them over and stood as they approached the table. He fought back the urge to pull Elizabeth's chair out for her. Instead, he greeted them both with a slight nod of his head.

"Good morning Elizabeth, Charles." Jack said, taking his seat.

"Good morning Constable. Did you stay here as well? I asked and they didn't seem to have a room listed under your name." Charles asked, staring at Jack intently.

"No, I'm afraid this a little too rich for my blood. I stayed at Mountie Headquarters." Jack replied easily.

Charles looked surprised by his response, but only gave a quiet "Ah" in response before immersing himself in the menu. Jack shot a quick glance at Elizabeth who gave him a grateful smile.

They all ordered their breakfast and sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes when Elizabeth sat up straight in her chair and looked directly at Charles. "I don't appreciate you calling my father last night."

Jack choked on his coffee and quickly set it down on the small plate.

Charles looked back and forth between Elizabeth and Jack quickly before addressing her. "Have you told Jack yet."

"No, I haven't seen him yet this morning. Would you like to inform him?" Elizabeth asked coolly.

"We've known each other our entire lives Elizabeth. I was just looking out for your safety." Charles responded quickly.

"And you think my father didn't look into Jack's background when he was hired?" Elizabeth asked.

Charles had the decency to look embarrassed by her question. "No, I guess I didn't think about that…"

Jack could tell that Elizabeth was getting more worked up than she intended to with this conversation. "I'm going to the powder room." She stated, rising from her chair.

Jack and Charles sat in silence. Should he speak first? Should he speak at all? He was probably going to make things worse, but he couldn't just sit there.

"I have no intentions to harm Elizabeth in any way." Jack told him.

"You don't know Elizabeth like I do. She's not going to stay in Coal Valley long. She will be back in Hamilton in six months ready to settle down and marry. This whole 'teacher' thing is just her way of getting the sense of adventure out of her system. She will never be able to give you what you want and you will never be good enough for her."

Jack sat for a moment in silence, shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Charles didn't think that Elizabeth was going to be able to cut it as a teacher in Coal Valley. Is that what her whole family thought? Is that why her father was so casual about them going on a date?

"Elizabeth seems like a very strong-willed woman. I don't see her having any issues in Coal Valley."

"She doesn't even know how to light a stove. I'll be lucky if she doesn't starve to death before I convince her to come home." Charles replied casually.

Elizabeth returned to table and looked expectantly at the two men, but Jack was still staring blankly at Charles. The food was delivered to their table and looked delicious, but Jack's appetite was suddenly gone.

"Charles, I've written notes to my family. Would you be willing to deliver them to my father when you return?" Elizabeth asked with a completely neutral tone.

"Of course, Elizabeth" Charles responded sweetly. He spent the rest of the meal reminiscing over all the dinner parties and events that he and Elizabeth went to throughout their youth. He was making Hamilton sound like the perfect place to live and raise a family. Jack didn't speak again the rest of the meal. Elizabeth kept giving him worried glances, but clearly knew better than to ask him about it in front of Charles.

Jack excused himself from the table to go to the front desk and make arrangements for a car to transport them back to the train station. When he returned, Elizabeth looked very upset.

"My teaching contract is for an entire school year, Charles. I'm not coming back before then. And I may not come back at all if I like the school there. How dare you say that!" Elizabeth stood and turned quickly, running right into Jack's chest.

Jack steadied her and quickly let go of her and took a step back. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, right now." Elizabeth responded.

"Go wait at the front desk. I'll pay for breakfast."

Jack waited until Elizabeth was gone before addressing Charles. "I don't know what you said to her, but I can promise you that I will find out. And if you upset her like that again, you will be dealing with me, not her."

Jack found Elizabeth at the front desk and led her out to the car waiting for them. He got their tickets at the station and led her into her cabin on the train before setting down their bags and pulling her into his arms.

"Charles said that he and my father have already discussed plans for Charles to court me when I fail at this job and have to move back home." Elizabeth cried into his chest.

"He mentioned to me that he thought you would be moving home soon. I informed him that I didn't think that was the case." Jack replied.

"Everyone thinks I'm going to fail! Why can't they just support me?"

"Because what you are doing is different. Everyone expected you to be courted by a man from a wealthy family and get married and have babies. You chose not to do that. When situations don't turn out how people thought they were going to, it makes them nervous. They don't know how to respond, which puts even more pressure on you. But you aren't doing this for them, Elizabeth. You are doing this because you want to teach. These kids in the Western Territories need teachers like you. You're going to be amazing."

Elizabeth stared up at the man in front of her. No one had ever been so honest with her before. It was a refreshing change from the fake conversations she grew up listening to. "I don't know how I would have gotten through this without you. I probably would have turned around and gone back to Hamilton with Charles."

"Nah, I never would have fallen for a woman that would give up that easily. Your determination and drive is what initially drew me to you."

Elizabeth smiled up at him with tears in her eyes before reaching up to kiss him. It was the first time that she had initiated contact between the two of them and it made Jack even more excited for their arrival in Coal Valley.

* * *

A/N: Two chapters in one day because you guys are AWESOME! Have I mentioned how you guys are the most amazing readers ever? I absolutely love reading all of your reviews! I'm aware that what Jack and Elizabeth are doing is 100% inappropriate for the time period, but I'll admit that it makes it more fun for me. Also, I had approximately 114 different directions that I wanted this chapter to go in, so I hope you guys are happy with where it ended up! I'm still not totally convinced LOL


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jack and Elizabeth were settled into a small loveseat with their books as the train started heading west for Union City.

"Will we be taking the wagon from Union City?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I'm to be assigned a car to have available to me in Coal Valley, so we will pick it up there and I will drive us. We should be in Union City by tomorrow afternoon."

Elizabeth couldn't believe how fast the journey was going. They had lost some time with the storm the first night, but what seemed like an insurmountable trip, was already coming to a close. She was excited to start her job and to see where her relationship with Jack would lead, but she was also terrified to leave the safety of the train.

"I can't believe we will be in Coal Valley tomorrow. This is really happening!"

Jack laughed and took her hand in his. "You're going to be a great teacher. You have nothing to worry about."

Elizabeth rest her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Maybe she should have taken a position closer to home as her first job. She had never been on her own in the classroom before and she had no idea what kind of formal schooling these children had before this. She had so many questions.

"Elizabeth, stop worrying. You still have a few days before school is supposed to start. You will have plenty of time to meet the children and their parents before that. I know you can do this."

Elizabeth nodded her head and felt her tension diminish slightly. Jack put his book down and stood, holding his hand out to her. She looked at him quizzically but took his hand and let him pull her up. Jack pulled her two cars down where there was a large empty floor and a phonograph. Jack picked a record and put in on and walked back over to her. He held out his hand to her and bowed.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

Elizabeth knew she was blushing but didn't even bother to hide it. This was the sweetest man she had ever met. "Of course!"

They danced to five or six songs before Elizabeth finally sat down to catch her breath. "I have to admit Constable, I'm impressed with your dancing skills!"

"I will admit that it's not something I do often, but I quite enjoy it!"

The song changed over to the first slow song they had heard. Jack held his hand out again and Elizabeth let him pull her up and into his arms. She loved the Foxtrot and the Tango, but she would gladly choose a slow waltz with him over any other dance. They swayed gently to the music and inched closer together with each step. By the end of the song, Elizabeth had her head resting on his chest.

"We should definitely do this more often." Jack whispered into her ear.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Elizabeth responded.

The pair ate lunch and played cards until afternoon tea. Elizabeth was feeling much more relaxed than she had been that morning.

"Is there already a Constable working in Coal Valley?" Elizabeth asked over tea.

"There has never been a permanent position there. They have a jail with a small living area attached to it which has been used by the Mounties that stop by to check up on things. That's where I'll be staying. Do they have something set up for you?" Jack asked.

"When I took the position, they said that they would work something out before I got there. Apparently, they used to have a small living area attached to the school. The building also served as the church, but it burnt down earlier this year. I'm not sure where I will be staying or teaching at this point." Elizabeth responded.

"Well, that explains some of your nervousness! They did tell you about the accident at the mine, correct?"

Elizabeth thought back to all of the letters and telegrams that she had received from Coal Valley. "No, I don't remember hearing anything about an accident."

"Oh, God. I can't believe they didn't tell you. They had a few of the tunnels collapse in the mine a few months ago. 45 men died. A lot of the children you will be teaching have lost their fathers." Jack explained gently.

Elizabeth sat in stunned silence. How could they not tell her this?! She was a teacher, not a counselor! She couldn't imagine what the children had been through and would have nothing to compare their heartache to. Jack took her hand in his on the table and rubbed his thumb along the top of her hand.

"We receive grief counseling training when we join the Mounties. I will help all I can. I promise." Jack told her.

Elizabeth was quiet all through dinner, lost in her thoughts. This was very different situation than she thought was hired for. Would these children even be interested in attending school? Jack stayed quiet as well, leaving her to her thoughts, and she was grateful that he understood that she needed some time to process the information. After changing out of her travel clothes, Elizabeth sat on the bed in their cabin staring out of the window at the dark sky. The stars were more beautiful than she had ever seen before. Jack sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you."

"It's not your fault. I should have been told before I ever accepted the position. But I honestly don't know if I would have taken the job if I had known. And the people of Coal Valley had to know that the information would greatly influence any potential hires. I can't say that I wouldn't have done the same." Elizabeth replied.

"I can already tell how compassionate you are. I don't think this is going to be a problem for you. You may have to change some of your plans and be a little more attentive to their feelings, but you can do this."

Elizabeth stretched her legs out and curled into his side for the last night of their journey. She wanted to enjoy this, not be upset the whole night over something she couldn't change.

"It's our last night of travel…" Elizabeth trailed off.

Jack laughed and hugged her tightly to his chest. "I know. I'm trying not to think about that."

"I know that we should have never started sharing the same bed, but I have really enjoyed these moments before we go to sleep. I've never felt so close to anyone before."

"I feel the exact same way. I know it was wrong, but I also know how much I'm going to miss holding you in my arms every night." Jack replied, rubbing her nose with his.

Elizabeth gave him a light kiss on the lips before pulling back sheepishly. Jack cupped her face in his hand and pulled her back to his lips for a much deeper kiss. Elizabeth was breathless when he pulled away. Jack rubbed her nose with his again and Elizabeth decided that she may like his little nose rubs even better than his kisses. They somehow seemed more intimate. But she definitely wasn't going to turn down any of his kisses!

"Good night, sweetheart" Jack whispered.

"Good night" Elizabeth whispered back.

* * *

Elizabeth busied herself with her teaching materials for the last few hours on the train. Jack spent most of the day laughing at her intense concentration and resting since he would be driving them to Coal Valley that afternoon. Lunch flew by and before she knew it, they were packing their overnight bags for the last time.

Jack carried both of their bags as the exited the train and was waved down by a man in a matching red Mountie Uniform.

"Constable Thornton, I presume?" The man asked.

"Yes, I am. This is Elizabeth Thatcher." Jack replied.

The man shook both of their hands while introducing himself. "I'm Constable Davies. I'll be escorting you to your car."

Elizabeth felt awkward at the Mountie Headquarters in Union City standing in a small room with 10 men. Jack must have sensed her nervousness because after just a few moments of their conversation with the other Mounties, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. They got some questioning looks, but no one mentioned it. It was the first time that either of them had showed any closeness in public and Elizabeth had to admit that it felt good to not have to hide their relationship. They chatted for a few more minutes before Jack announced that they needed to get on the road so they could make it to Coal Valley before dark. A couple of the men helped them load their overnight bags and trunks into the car before saying goodbye and leaving the two of them alone.

"You ready for this?" Jack asked Elizabeth, opening the passenger door for her.

"I've come too far to turn around now. Let's go!" Elizabeth replied.

* * *

The car ride was long and bumpy but Elizabeth had to admit that Jack was indeed a good driver. After only an hour on the road she felt Jack nudge her side and point through the windshield. She looked up and could see a small town in the distance. Elizabeth felt her nerves growing as the town got closer and closer. Before she knew it, they were pulling up in front of the small jail and Jack turned off the car.

"Welcome to Coal Valley, Ms. Thatcher!" Jack announced.

Elizabeth laughed as he walked around the car to open her door. People were already gathering in the street as she stepped out of the car.

"Hello! My name is Jack Thornton, I'm the new Constable of Coal Valley." Jack announced to the group. He motioned for Elizabeth and she stepped up beside him.

"Hello! I'm Elizabeth Thatcher, I'm your new teacher!" Elizabeth announced. The crowd had been silent up until that point, but after Elizabeth introduced herself, the entire group erupted into loud chatter. A woman stepped forward out of the group and held her hand out to Elizabeth.

"Ms. Thatcher it's so nice to meet you. I'm Abigail Stanton, I'm the one you spoke to about the teaching position."

"Yes!" Elizabeth exclaimed, excited to finally meet the woman she had been talking to for months. "It's so nice to finally meet you! Could you give me directions to the school and where I'll be staying?"

Abigail looked embarrassed and Elizabeth started to worry. "I'm afraid we haven't been able to build a school building yet. The children are having classes in the Saloon right now."

Elizabeth looked over at Jack who was trying to hide his shock. "I understand Mrs. Stanton; these things take time. Where will I be staying in the mean time?"

"Unfortunately, the only hotel is above the Saloon. We are prepared to pay for your room there."

"Mrs. Stanton, would you mind if we step into my office to discuss this?" Jack asked quietly. She nodded and followed Jack and Elizabeth into the jail.

"Mrs. Stanton, I'm not sure how I feel about the teacher staying in the saloon with all of the male miners. I'm not sure that's the image you want for the town." Jack explained, looking back and forth between the two women.

"I'm afraid it's the only thing available right now." Abigail explained.

"Elizabeth, what are your thoughts?" Jack asked.

"I'd prefer not to sleep in the saloon if at all possible…" Elizabeth replied.

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "She can sleep in the living quarters here. I can sleep in one of the jail cells until something permanent can be arranged."

Abigail nodded her head. "Ok, I'll let the other mothers know. Thank you, Constable." Abigail nodded her head at Elizabeth with a small smile and left the jail.

"Jack, you're going to be terribly uncomfortable in here." Elizabeth told him.

"I know. But half of my job here is to keep you safe. That's much harder to do with you across the street with all of the drunk single miners. Plus, if I'm honest, I just don't want you staying over there. For selfish reasons…"

"Ok, but you are ordering new mattresses for the jail. Those look awful."

"Haha, I'll agree with you on that! It will be the first thing I do!"

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys so much for all of the amazing reviews! I liked that Jack had a car in the books, so I decided to add that in, and I took some liberties with the layout of the town, adding living quarters in the jail. Enjoy and if you keep the reviews coming I'll keep the chapters coming!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elizabeth was just unpacking the last of her dresses when Jack walked in.

"Aren't you going to knock?" She teased.

"I kinda figured we were past that point…" Jack laughed.

"And if I had been changing?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack blushed and looked away from her. "I'm sorry I hadn't even thought about that!"

"I was thinking we could hang a curtain across the room. Separate the bed from the rest of the room so you can still use the stove and sitting area." Elizabeth explained.

"That's actually a really good idea. I'm sure my desk chair is going to get old after a while. Thank you!" Jack replied. "So, I checked and the only place open for dinner is the Saloon, care to join me?"

"Of course." Elizabeth replied. "Wait, this isn't our first official date, is it?"

Jack laughed before grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door. "No, I promise something a little more romantic than chili at the Saloon for our first date."

"Chili?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yea, I asked a couple of guys where to get dinner. They basically said our one option is chili at the Saloon…"

"Oh, well then chili it is!" Elizabeth laughed.

* * *

Elizabeth could tell they were getting looks when they walked into the Saloon holding hands, but she figured it wouldn't be long before everyone figured out they would be courting anyway. Jack went to the counter to order their dinner, so Elizabeth found a table and sat down, looking around at what would be her new schoolroom. She could see a blackboard tucked in the corner and a few small bookshelves against the wall. If you weren't looking, you probably wouldn't even notice the school items. Jack sat down and slid a glass of water over to her.

"Did you want a beer?" Jack asked. "They have water and alcohol…"

"Oh, no. Not really the tone I want to set for my job." Elizabeth replied.

"That's what I figured. Water it is!" Jack held us glass and waited for her to do the same. "I propose a toast. To starting our lives here in Coal Valley and to starting a new relationship."

Elizabeth raised her glass to meet his and then drank her water. "I know that you were required to accompany me here, but I can't think you enough for being there for me. You went above and beyond what my father was expecting of you. I couldn't have asked for a better traveling companion. You knew when to make me talk to you and when to leave me alone with my thoughts. My mother hasn't even figured that out yet."

"I'm glad it was me that got chosen for this. A couple nights ago I was thinking of what would have happened if I had turned down the position. My friend Doug was the second choice. He was more than willing to join you on the train for a few days, so I can't even imagine how things would have turned out if he had come instead of me." Jack explained.

Elizabeth pretended to look thoughtful for a moment. "Hmmm what does this 'Doug' look like? Did I choose the wrong Mountie?"

"Oh, don't even think about it!" Jack teased. "Your father already knows of my intentions. You plan on explaining to him that you are looking for the attention of TWO Mounties now?"

Elizabeth laughed as their chili was set in front of them. She waited until the man walked away before speaking again. "No, I'm perfectly happy with the Mountie I chose."

Jack grinned at her before diving into his chili. Elizabeth realized how hungry she was and started eating.

The pair finished their dinner and stood to head back to the jail. Elizabeth was exhausted from the days of travel and was looking forward to a good nights sleep. They were just about to walk out of the door when Abigail Stanton entered.

"Elizabeth, I was looking for you!" Abigail started.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Elizabeth asked.

"I've spoken with the other mothers and we would like to meet here tomorrow morning so you can get a better idea of where the children are at in their studies and what we expect from you. Would 9:30 be okay?" Abigail asked.

"That would be perfect! I'm looking forward to meeting you all!"

Abigail looked quickly between Elizabeth and Jack, down to their clasped hands and smiled at them. "I see you two have already gotten to know one another…"

Elizabeth blushed and dropped her head. She felt Jack squeeze her hand before he answered. "It's been a long trip here from Hamilton. We had a lot of time to talk. We are hoping to go on our first date soon."

"I'm sure it's nice to arrive with someone rather than being all alone in a tightknit town like this. I'm happy for you. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask!" Abigail replied, still smiling at them.

Elizabeth was still blushing as their made their way back to the jail. She made her way into her room and started pulling out night clothes.

"Can I come in and say goodnight after you've changed?" Jack asked from the doorway.

"Of course. Give me just a couple minutes." Elizabeth replied.

Elizabeth changed quickly and went back to the door. "I'm all changed!" She called, moving back away from the door.

Jack came back in the room, also in his nightclothes. He walked over to her and pulled her in his arms. It had been a long day and it felt so good to be back in his arms. She sighed and rest her head on his chest. She felt him press a light kiss to the top of her head. After a few moments she felt him lift her chin with his hand. He rubbed her nose with his before reaching down to kiss her. It was a long, slow kiss, different from any of their previous kisses. She felt herself shiver as he continued to kiss her. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his tongue brush across her lips. She opened her lips just slightly and felt his tongue caress hers. He continued the movement for several seconds before finally pulling away from her, leaving them both breathless. She had never imagined that she could feel so completely consumed by just one kiss.

Jack rest his forehead against hers and when she opened her eyes he was looking at her with more emotion in his expression than she had ever seen.

"It's going to be extremely hard to have you so close and not be able to hold you in my arms tonight." Jack said quietly.

Elizabeth chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair at the base of his neck. "I know what you mean. But we promised that it was only for the trip here. The town will already be talking about me staying here. If someone walks in and you aren't on a cot in the jail, we will never hear the end of it."

"I know. Trust me, I've already thought that through. Doesn't mean I'll enjoy it though" He replied with a chuckle.

Elizabeth laughed and reached up to give him one last kiss before pulling away quickly. "Good night, Constable."

"Good night Sweetheart" Jack replied, releasing her slowly from his embrace before making his way back into the jail and closing the door behind him.

That one kiss had changed everything. She knew that she had enjoyed spending time with him on the train. And she knew how safe she felt in his arms at night. But she had never experienced true passion before and that was the only word she could use to describe that kiss. Would she be able to look at him tomorrow with the same innocence that she had before? That one moment had changed not only their relationship, but it had changed her. It was the most terrifying and exciting feeling she had ever felt before.

Elizabeth climbed into the bed and said a silent prayer, thanking God for bringing Jack Thornton into her life.

* * *

Elizabeth was startled awake by a loud clanking sound coming from the small kitchen area of the room. She looked over to find Jack hunched over the stove with a kettle for coffee. He had an intense look of concentration on his face, but she could see the dark circles under his eyes.

"Jack, are you okay?" Elizabeth asked quietly, trying not to startle him.

Jack looked over at her quickly before standing fully and stretching. "Well, the mattresses in the jail cells are apparently even worse than they look. I'm headed to the mercantile as soon as he opens to order new ones. I'll pay for them myself if I have to."

Elizabeth chuckled and climbed out of bed. She reached her arm out, ready to offer to make the coffee for him, when she realized that she had no idea how. She stood there in silence staring at him with her arm out for several seconds before embarrassment took over and she dropped her hand.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Jack asked quietly.

"I was going to help you since you look so tired. And I just realized that I don't even know how to make coffee. How am I going to be able to relate to the people of Coal Valley when I can't even make a pot of coffee?" Elizabeth realized how frantic she was sounding and stopped to take a long breath.

Jack smiled sweetly at her and held out his hand. "Come here, I'll show you how to make coffee. And then you can tell all of the women in your meeting that you made your own coffee this morning and not to worry about you."

Elizabeth smiled back at him and took his hand and let him pull her towards him. He rubbed his nose against hers quickly before releasing her hand and pulling her to stand in front of him. Jack spent the next few minutes showing her how to light the stove and how to boil the water and percolate the coffee. She was surprised at how well he explained things and moved slowly so she understood.

"I can tell your mother was a teacher. You're a natural at it." Elizabeth said, taking a sip of the coffee that she had prepared. It wasn't as good as what they had in her home in Hamilton, but for her first try, she was happy with it!

Jack smiled at her. "Yea, I guess it does come naturally to me. It helps that you were eager to learn. You did well, Ms. Thatcher."

"Thank you!" Elizabeth replied, laughing. They sat in silence for a few moments before Jack spoke.

"I missed you last night. I didn't realize how natural it had become to reach over for you in my sleep. I woke up a couple times when I realized that you weren't there."

"I know what you mean. I'd gotten used to having your arms around me. It was like a security blanket in my sleep. But we can't Jack. We have to get used to sleeping alone again."

Jack nodded with a small smile. "But what if I have a nightmare, can I come in here then?"

Elizabeth laughed and finished her coffee. "No, sir. You're a big boy, you can handle yourself! Okay, I need to get ready for my meeting. Shoo!"

Jack continued to laugh at her as he made his way through the door to the jail. Elizabeth changed and fixed her hair. She wanted to look nice for the meeting but not out of place. She might need to downplay some of her outfits to blend in with the town.

* * *

Elizabeth was shocked at the number of parents in the Saloon. She had expected quite a few of them to show up, but this had to be every mother in town! Abigail approached her as soon as she walked in.

"I'm sorry I had no idea that ALL of the mothers were going to show up. I promise I would have warned you if I knew this was going to happen!" Abigail told her quickly.

"It's fine, Abigail. I understand that they want to meet the new teacher. I hold their children's future in my hands, so I'm glad to see that they want to know more about me." Elizabeth replied.

Before she could address the group, a woman walked over to her quickly and spoke quietly but directly to her. "Is it true that you are courting the new Constable?"

* * *

A/N: Feel free to leave your guesses as to the identity of the woman in your reviews! I'm sure you'll never figure it out LOL! Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! They are what keep me motivated and writing! Your questions/comments are greatly appreciated and I love seeing where you guys think the story is going to go next!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Is it true that you are courting the new Constable?"

Elizabeth was shocked at the brazen question but responded quickly "We haven't gone a date yet. It's too soon to call it courting."

Abigail chimed in before the woman could speak again. "Florence, why don't you let Ms. Thatcher introduce herself to the whole group. Questions regarding the school or her teaching can be asked at the end."

Florence didn't look appeased but went back to her seat nonetheless.

Abigail motioned for Elizabeth to step in front and addressed the group. "Attention everyone! I would like to introduce the new teacher! This is Ms. Elizabeth Thatcher. She's traveled all the way from Hamilton to be here with us." Abigail finished motioning for Elizabeth.

"Thank you, Abigail. Hello everyone! I'm very excited to meet all of your children and start the school year. I haven't had a chance to look at your materials yet, but I did bring a few of my favorite books from home to share with the children. I hope to take a few minutes with each child on the first day of school to get to know them a little bit. I know that every child learns differently and at their own pace, so it may take me a little while to figure out what works best for each one. Are there any questions?" Elizabeth asked and waited as the group looked around at each other. All of the sudden, every hand in the room went into the air. "Oh, well, it may be better for me to address each of your questions individually then…"

Elizabeth spent the next two hours meeting with every mother in the room. Everything that she said in reassurance to the women seemed to stress them further. She tried quoting Latin to show her knowledge and they thought she was a foreigner. She tried quoting Shakespeare and was informed that he would not be needed in the mine once the children turned sixteen. It was not going well.

After she spoke with each mother she stood up in front of the group. "Thank you so much for taking the time to speak with me. I understand that this is a mining town and that most of your sons will end up there. But please be aware that I will treat all of my students the same in one way. I think everyone deserves the opportunity to discover their potential. If there is anything that I can do as their teacher to help them discover that, I will."

A few of the women stood and left at that point. Elizabeth knew that not everyone would be appreciative of her statement, but she wasn't going to hold a child back from learning just because they already had a job lined up in the mine. Elizabeth continued to address the remainder of the group. "I haven't met your children yet, but from the women I have met here, I can tell that this town is full of hard working people that only want the best for their families. Even if your children do take jobs in the mine, I still hope to be able to fill their minds with as much knowledge as I can before that happens. A mine worker could earn a promotion and end up in the office and need these skills. Or maybe one day, one of your children will grow up to own and manage their own mine. These skills can be used in the mine too. I promise."

Elizabeth finally started to see some appreciation on the faces of the women. She knew that there was nothing more she could say, so she decided to end the meeting there. "Thank you all so much for coming. I will be here the rest of the day going over the materials if you need anything." Elizabeth nodded to the women and made her way to the back of the room. Thankfully, all of the women made their way out of the Saloon rather than crowding her in the back. Elizabeth sat down at the desk and sighed. It was only lunch and she was exhausted. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Abigail approaching her.

"You must be starving. Can I fix you some lunch and bring it over to you?" Abigail asked.

"Oh, you don't need to do that!" Elizabeth replied.

"Nonsense. I know you don't have much food in your room yet. I'll make something for the Constable and bring that by as well." Abigail said with a nod and made her way to the door.

"Thank you, Abigail. You've been wonderful in just the short time we've been here." Elizabeth called towards the door.

Abigail gave a smile in return before leaving.

* * *

Elizabeth was so lost in the materials she was reading that she didn't even notice the front door of the Saloon opening.

"Would you like to join me for lunch, Ms. Thatcher?"

Elizabeth looked up quickly to find Jack standing in his Mountie uniform with a big tray of food and lemonade.

"Well that sounds lovely! Of course!" Elizabeth replied, getting up from the desk.

Jack set the tray on one of the tables before he spoke. "I was on my way to see if you had gotten lunch yet when I ran into Abigail walking down the street with all of this. She said she made lunch for both of us, so she went ahead and gave me all of it to save a trip. But it looks really good, so I might have to be persuaded to share…"

"Oh, really? And how might one persuade you?" Elizabeth asked, laughing.

Jack gave her a very serious look before pointing to his lips. "Well, a kiss would probably suffice."

Elizabeth laughed as she walked over to him. She leaned up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That will get you some lemonade, but you'll have to do better than that for this delicious looking sandwich…" Jack told her with a very serious expression on his face.

"I'm really not sure how you can stay so serious through all of this…" Elizabeth joked. She only got a blank expression in return so she leaned back up and gave him a long, sweet kiss. When she went to pull away he held his hand on the back of her neck and rubbed her nose with his before giving her a big smile.

"It was worth the struggle of keeping the serious expression for that…" Jack told her, still smiling.

Elizabeth smiled sheepishly as she sat down and started serving the food.

"Oh, don't tell me you've gotten shy all of the sudden" Jack teased.

Elizabeth chuckled as she replied "No, just not used to kissing you where someone could walk in and see us. I was already asked this morning if we were courting."

Jack looked surprised. "Well that was fast! We need to have a talk with the townspeople if they think chili counts as courting!"

Elizabeth laughed, seeing his point. "I think it's more of how comfortable we are with each other…"

"Ah, yes. Well, I don't think I could do a very good job of hiding that. How about this. Let's have our first official date tomorrow. I did my first patrol this morning and found a really nice spot by the lake where we can have a picnic. I'll arrange for food, so don't worry about anything. That will leave you all of Saturday and Sunday to focus on school starting next week. And maybe us having a date will let everyone know that I'm serious about you and that we have no intentions of setting a bad example for the children."

Elizabeth was falling hard for this man already. He knew just what she was concerned about it, sometimes even before she did. "Thank you, Jack. That sounds wonderful."

"How did the rest of the meeting go?"

"Well, I ended up talking to the mothers individually. The children are basically all on different levels, so the first few weeks are going to be hard as I figure out what works best for the majority of the group. Some of the mothers seem concerned about my teaching style since I've never worked in this type of setting. None of the schools I attended had all of the students together. Mine were broken up into grade levels." Elizabeth explained.

"Mine were the same way. But that's probably the case for a lot of teachers. You'll figure this out Elizabeth. I know you will."

"Thank you for your confidence in me, Jack! How was your first patrol? Excited about life in Coal Valley?" Elizabeth joked.

"I don't know that I would call it excitement, but definitely interesting. I rode past some of the old mine shafts. I may look into the collapse that I was telling you about. It appears that it was only investigated by the Mining Company. I would feel better with an investigation by an organization that doesn't profit from the outcome." Jack told her, looking thoughtful.

"And how will the Mining Company feel about this?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly feeling nervous for the Mountie.

"Well, I'm sure they won't like it, but this wasn't a small accident. If there had just been some bumps and bruises I wouldn't bother. But I just can't ignore the death of forty-five men." Jack explained.

This was the first time that Elizabeth truly considered what she was getting herself into. She had never thought of dating a Mountie before. This man could be hurt or killed in the line of duty at any time.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yes. I guess I just never thought of the danger associated with your job before. I know that's silly and again shows the differences in our upbringing, but I didn't think about the possibility of losing you when this all started." Elizabeth told him.

Jack nodded silently before taking her hands in his on top of the small table. "I'm not going to lie to you. This is not always a safe job. I'm going to end up in situations that I have no control over. But I can promise you that I have never before been more motivated to return home each night than I am now, knowing that you are there waiting for me."

Elizabeth felt a small tear fall down her cheek and looked up when Jack dropped her hands and stood up.

"How about we finish lunch over at the jail. It's a little more private over there." Jack asked.

"I like that idea!" Elizabeth replied, standing.

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth finished their lunch at the small café table in the living area of the jail. Elizabeth started to clean up when Jack stopped her.

"You've had a much harder morning than I have. Sit and rest for a few minutes." Jack motioned for her to sit on the loveseat and finished cleaning up their lunch before sitting down beside her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Being in a relationship with a Mountie isn't easy. They told us in training that 'If a Mountie needed a wife, we would have assigned you one.' But I also know men that have made it work. They have married and had children. Just know that it takes a lot more work than a typical relationship. If you don't want that, I completely understand. But I really hope that you are at least willing to try."

Elizabeth looked up to find tears in Jack's eyes. He was willing to let her walk away if that was what she truly wanted. Elizabeth wiped the tear from his cheek and tilted his head towards hers with her hand.

"I've never been one to take the easy route, so why start now?" Elizabeth replied.

Jack smiled and kissed her. This time, her tongue reached out for his first and he gladly accepted. Jack rest his hand on her hip and pulled her as close as she could get on the small loveseat. She ran her hand down from his cheek to his chest, running her hand across his uniform jacket. She felt him shudder and moved her hand up to his shoulder to brace herself against him. They had cuddled in the bed on the train, but this was the first time she had touched him while they were kissing. She had no idea how different it would feel.

Jack pulled back from her lips and kissed her cheek, slowly moving his lips down to her neck. Elizabeth cupped the back of his neck with her hand, keeping his lips on her neck. Jack moved his hand from her hip and wrapped it around her back, pulling her chest flush against his. Elizabeth tucked her legs under her and leaned into him completely. Elizabeth pulled his lips back up to hers and sighed as he easily gave in. Jack shifted slightly and slid down into the loveseat so that she was almost on top of him, giving her control of the situation. She continued kissing him, their tongues dueling until she felt his hand shift on her back and knew they had to stop.

Elizabeth pulled away from his lips and rest her head on his chest. Jack was breathing heavily and she enjoyed seeing the effect she had on him. Jack ran his fingers along her spine gently as they both caught their breath. Once she felt as close to normal as she could in this position, Elizabeth pushed herself off of his chest and into a sitting position when he moved his legs from the other side of the loveseat. When she finally looked over at him, Jack was smiling at her so brightly she couldn't help but smile back.

"How about we just do that date tonight so I don't have to wait until tomorrow?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth laughed and smacked his shoulder. "I don't think so, Constable. Anticipation is half of the fun! Plus, I really need to get back to my reading material." Elizabeth stood and gave Jack a quick kiss before making her way to the door. "Shall we attempt to make dinner here tonight?"

"Sure" Jack replied, still smiling. "I'll pick up some groceries from the Mercantile.

Elizabeth smiled in response before heading back to the Saloon. She was going to have a very hard time concentrating after that kind of lunch…

* * *

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! I got a sinus infection that was apparently trying to kill me :( Thank you so much for all of the reviews! What did you guys think of the Wedding on the show? And already renewed for Season 6! This is a really good week for us Hearties! As always, Read and Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Elizabeth was exhausted by the end of the day. She had read through about half of the material in the makeshift classroom and it left much to be desired. She was glad that she had brought books with her, but she didn't have enough for all of the children. She would definitely need to order some new materials if the funds permitted.

Jack already had the stove going and was cutting vegetables when she walked in from the jail.

"Hey sweetheart. I finished up a little early so I could get started on dinner. I hope beef stew is okay. I'm afraid my culinary skills are pretty limited…" Jack told her as she came up behind him to peer over his shoulder.

"That sounds lovely. I suppose we will have to ask Abigail for some recipes to try out. It appears that we are both working with a limited repertoire of recipes!" Elizabeth laughed, making her way over to the loveseat. "So, how was your day?"

"Well, I have some bad news…our date tomorrow will have to be a late lunch instead of dinner. I have to head up to Union City."

"Oh!" Elizabeth said in surprise. "Is everything okay? How long will you be gone?"

"Everything is fine. It will be for two weeks. Another Officer is needed farther north and he's the only Officer at that Station at the moment, so he needs someone to be in command while he's gone. I'm the closest Officer, so he's called me up there. I received the telegram this afternoon."

Elizabeth was trying to hide her disappointment at him leaving so soon, but she knew she was doing an awful job.

"Well, I'm sure it's nice to feel needed. You've worked hard to become an Officer." Elizabeth replied.

Jack laughed as he turned to look at her. "You can't even pretend to be excited, can you?" Elizabeth blushed and looked away, but thankfully Jack was still laughing. "I was thinking that you could take the stage coach up after school next Friday and spend the weekend with me. We can do dinner and maybe see a show on Saturday. I figured you might need a break after your first week of school."

Elizabeth was now much more excited about the prospect of him leaving. They had talked about doing dates in Union City while they were on the train, but she assumed it would be quite a while before they had to time to actually make it happen.

"I do like the idea of spending the weekend with you up there! You won't have to work the weekend?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'll be on call, but that's one of the perks of being an Officer, no weekend duty in the city!" Jack explained.

"Do I need to prepare anything for our date tomorrow?"

"Nope! It's all taken care of!" Jack told her, sounding excited.

"Are you cooking?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack laughed while putting the last of the vegetables into the pot. "No, I won't subject you to my cooking for our first actual date…I paid Abigail to make us a picnic" Jack told her, looking sheepish for the first time.

Elizabeth wanted to laugh, but it was her first time seeing him with this expression and it was adorable. Instead, she made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That's perfect. I'm sure the picnic is going to be lovely."

Jack smiled at her and nudged her nose with his. "I can honestly say I've never taken a woman on a picnic before, so this is a first for me."

"I've never been taken on a picnic, so it will be a first for me as well!" Elizabeth replied, smiling up at him.

"Well, then maybe it can be something that we do often. I like the idea of us having something that we have only done together."

"I like that idea too" Elizabeth responded, tucking her head under his chin. Jack grabbed her right hand with his left and suddenly they were slowly waltzing through the room with no music. "There's no music, Jack!" Elizabeth told him, laughing as he turned her dramatically.

"So, we'll make some!" Jack replied, humming softly in her ear. They continued to dance until the stew was done and enjoyed a quiet dinner. They cleaned up together and then sat on the loveseat chatting until it was time to go to bed.

"So, I have to go out to the jail, right?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth laughed and put her hands on her hips and attempted her best stern teacher face. "Yes, Constable, to the jail!"

Jack laughed and pulled her to him for a hug. "Goodnight, Sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Constable" Elizabeth replied, reaching up to give him a slow kiss.

"You make it very hard to walk away…and how do you make the word 'Constable' sound like a term of endearment?"

Elizabeth laughed, shoving him through the door to the Jail.

* * *

The next morning Elizabeth made a quick breakfast of tea and toast before heading to the schoolhouse. Jack was still asleep on his cot in the Jail at a very odd angle when she left. He was probably glad to be heading to Union City, if not just to sleep on an actual bed!

Elizabeth tried to work on her lesson plans but could only think of her date with Jack that afternoon. Would they be officially courting after the date? Were they moving too quickly? She knew they probably were, especially for two people that had done very little courting, but it somehow seemed right. She'd met many men her age that would have been suitable but was never interested. She had been interested in Jack from the moment she met him.

Elizabeth finally gave up and made her way back to the jail a little after one. She found Jack sitting at the desk in plain clothes with a large basket. He was filling out some kind of paperwork but looked up when she walked in.

"Please tell me you're ready to go because I haven't been able to concentrate on anything all day…" Jack trailed off.

Elizabeth laughed and leaned on the corner of his desk. "Well, I've had the same problem, so I say we go!"

Jack abandoned the paperwork and grabbed the basket in one hand and Elizabeth's hand in the other. They made their way around the lake to a beautiful clearing on the other side. They had a perfect view of the entire town. And the entire town had a perfect view of them.

"Are you trying to be conspicuous?" Elizabeth asked as Jack pulled a blanket from the basket and spread it out.

"Yes, I want everyone to see that I'm taking you on a proper date!" Jack sat down on the blanket with his legs stretched out in front of him and Elizabeth sat opposite him with her legs stretched out against his and her ankles resting on his hip. Jack handed her a sandwich and set a plate of fruit beside her.

"So, is it common for you to be pulled away from your post to go on another assignment?" Elizabeth asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. That's why I wanted to give you the opportunity to step away from this before we get serious. I'm assigned a post, but at any point they can call me away for weeks or even months for a special assignment." Jack explained somberly.

"Well, we will just have to deal with these things as they come. I'm not walking away from you because of this Jack. This is clearly your calling. I would never want someone to ask me to walk away from teaching."

Elizabeth saw Jack's face brighten and she was glad that she could give him that reassurance.

"So, are you hoping to stay in Coal Valley permanently?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. The West is beautiful so far, so I think I might like to stay in this part of the Country. I guess it will all depend on how well things go here. I have heard stories of towns dying off after a mine shuts down, so I suppose if something like that were to happen I would be forced to move on."

"And if you were to get married and have to move?" Jack asked.

"Well, thankfully there are children everywhere. It would obviously be sad to leave the students I'm already teaching, but I wouldn't say no if it were the right person asking…" Elizabeth trailed off.

Jack looked relieved at her answer. She knew that part of this first date was him trying to make sure that she was prepared for the challenges that could face the wife of a Mountie and she was glad that he was being honest with her.

"What about you? Are you hoping to stay in the West?"

Jack was thoughtful before he answered. "I do miss seeing my Mother and Tom, but I love being out here. The mountains are beautiful and it's a totally different way of life. People look out for each other and genuinely care about the wellbeing of others. You just don't find that in the city anymore."

"Has your family ever come to visit?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, my mother has promised to as some point, but I've yet to see her. Who knows when she will show up. She's what you would call a free spirit. She doesn't like to conform to social standards for women."

"Well, it would be lovely to meet her if she does visit."

"Yes, I write to her often, so after I write about you, she may be inclined to make that visit sooner rather than later" Jack laughed.

"I don't see my family ever coming out here to visit, so you'll probably have to wait to meet the rest of them if we travel to Hamilton for some reason."

"Well, I look forward to that!" Jack told her.

Elizabeth had finished her sandwich and turned around to look out over the lake. Jack set the rest of his sandwich down and she leaned back against his chest.

"What if things don't work out between us. Won't it be terribly awkward to have to live in the same small town together?" Elizabeth asked, finally voicing the question she'd had since their first night on the train.

"I'm not at all concerned about that. For one, I have no intentions of letting you go. Two, even if something happens, I think we are both mature enough to work around it. Until I can fix whatever I screwed up and get you back." Jack told her with a laugh.

Elizabeth laughed, leaning into his shoulder. She couldn't believe that he had no concerns about their relationship failing. It was all she could think about!

"Elizabeth, I have never felt strongly about a woman before you. That has to mean something, so I'm willing to do what I have to do to make this work." Jack told her, reaching down to place a kiss on the top of her head.

"I've never felt like this before either. I guess that's what scares me. I don't want to lose this."

"So, we won't. We will do whatever we have to do and work through things together." Jack explained, wrapping his arms around her waist. "So, when I write my mother tomorrow, may I tell her that we are officially courting?"

"I like the sound of that. A lot!" Elizabeth told him, turning her head to give him a kiss. She kept the kiss brief, knowing that half of the town was probably watching them.

They lay on the blanket for another hour, enjoying the beautiful weather before Jack kissed her on the head and started to get up.

"I'm going to have to get on the road. Constable Michaels is leaving first thing tomorrow morning, so he wants to brief me tonight over dinner."

Elizabeth stood reluctantly and they walked back to the jail. His bag was sitting by the front door, but he pulled her into the living quarters, closing the door behind them.

"I want to say a proper goodbye. Without people watching us…" Jack explained, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for a kiss.

Jack immediately deepened the kiss, pushing her against the door. Elizabeth felt one hand moving up and down her back, the other firmly on her hip, keeping her from moving. Jack pressed his entire body against hers and she moaned immediately. Elizabeth gripped his biceps tightly, holding his body to hers. Air finally became a priority and Jack pulled away from Elizabeth's lips gently. He rest his forehead against hers while she tried to regain her breathing.

"It's going to be a long week in Union City…" Jack said with a laugh.

Elizabeth laughed, placing a quick kiss on his lips. "It will be a very long week! But I will see you next Friday and we will have the entire weekend to ourselves where no one knows who we are."

"I like the way you think Ms. Thatcher!" Jack told her, rubbing her nose with his before pulling away from her slowly.

Jack grabbed her hand and held it while he made his way out to the car. He put his bag in the back and turned to give her a quick kiss. "I'll see you in a week, Sweetheart."

"I'll miss you Constable" Elizabeth replied, letting go of his hand as he got in the car. She waved as he drove away and stood in the street, wondering what she was going to do all alone.

"Was that the Constable?" Abigail asked from behind Elizabeth.

"Yes, he has to help out in Union City for the next couple weeks." Elizabeth replied. She could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes but refused to let them fall. She had only known this man a week, she was not going to cry over his leaving.

"Well, I usually eat dinner alone. Would you like to join me tonight? No sense in us both being alone!"

"That would be wonderful, thank you so much, Abigail!"

"Come on, we can chat while I'm cooking!" Abigail told her, leading the way to her rowhouse.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Elizabeth spent the weekend planning her first couple days of school and learning how to cook from Abigail. Elizabeth had grown up with some of the best chefs in Hamilton and had never tasted scones as good as Abigail's. She didn't have hopes of ever making baked goods as well as Abigail, but Elizabeth was picking up on a lot of good tips. By the time Monday morning rolled around, Elizabeth was nervous but excited to meet all of her students. The first child to enter the Saloon was a small girl with long brown braids.

"Hello! I'm Ms. Thatcher! What's your name?"

"I'm Emily Montgomery." The little girl answered.

"Welcome Emily! Take a seat wherever you would like!" Elizabeth told her.

The rest of the children trickled in, most in small groups. Elizabeth tried to catch their names as they entered, but she knew that it would be a few days before she could remember them all. She introduced herself and asked all of the students to write a short paragraph about who they are and what they looked forward to most in the coming school year. She had them each read their paragraph aloud before she collected their chalkboards to get a better idea of each child's writing and spelling skills. After lunch she asked the class basic questions about arithmetic, history, and geography to gauge the knowledge level of the majority of the students. By the end of the day, she and all of the students were exhausted.

"Children, that was a great first day! Thank you so much for all of your hard work today and I can't wait to see you all tomorrow. No homework today!" Elizabeth told them as she heard the whistle of the mine, signaling the end of the day. The children all rushed out of the room and Elizabeth took a seat at the desk to look over the chalk boards from that morning. Most of the students were farther behind than she had expected, but she saw definite potential in them. After she finished, she headed to Abigail's house to help her make dinner.

"How was the first day?" Abigail asked.

"It went as well as I would have expected. The children are all on different levels, so it will take a few days to figure out what works best for the majority of the group." Elizabeth explained.

"Well, I have something for you. Jack told me not to give it to you until after school today." Abigail told her, handing her a small envelope.

Inside, Elizabeth found a small, handwritten letter from Jack.

 _Elizabeth,_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see you after your first day of teaching. I'm sure that all of the students already love you like I do. I hope you the rest of your week goes well. I'm counting down the days until Friday!_

 _Jack_

Elizabeth read the letter over again, just to make sure that she had read it properly. He said love. He used the word. He didn't say that he was IN love with her, but he definitely used the word! The surprise must have been evident on her face, because Abigail had stopped what she was doing and was just staring at Elizabeth now.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Abigail asked.

Elizabeth wasn't sure how to respond, so instead she handed the letter over to Abigail. She read the note quickly and smiled before handing it back.

"I assume he hasn't used the 'L' word before?" Abigail asked, a wide smile on her face.

"No! Why would he write it in a letter before he said it to me?"

Abigail laughed before responding. "Because he's a man. Men are cowards. The whole lot of them! It's much easier to say something like that in writing. Especially since he knew he wouldn't be here when you read it. Plus, this gives you the whole week to decide how you feel about it before you see him again. How DO you feel about it?"

Elizabeth sat for a moment in silence. Jack was the most honest and considerate man she had ever met. They had slept in the bed together for almost a week and he never once tried to overstep a boundary. And while she was thoroughly enjoying their more passionate kisses of late, she knew that she would never grow tired of being held in his arms and the gentle nose rubs they had started before their first kiss. He made her feel safe. And if she was being honest with herself, it had gotten very hard to imagine her life without him in it.

"I wouldn't say that I'm IN love with him yet, but I'm definitely very fond of him and would prefer that he be a part of my life from here on out…" Elizabeth told her.

Abigail laughed again. "So, you're not in love with him. But you plan on being with him the rest of your life…"

"Ok, I know it sounds silly! But it's only been a week! You can't fall in love with someone in a week!"

"I fell in love with my Noah in less time than that, Elizabeth. The heart wants what it wants. Who are we to put a timetable on that?"

Elizabeth felt better after hearing Abigail's story. People in Hamilton didn't fall in love in a week. They grew up together and courted for months before ever even appearing to be serious about a relationship.

"Thank you, Abigail. Courting in Hamilton is practically a life long process. This is very new to me!"

"I understand. But I have also seen how Jack looks at you. You have nothing to worry about with him. He's in this for life as well."

Elizabeth blushed a deep red before changing the subject. "So, what's for dinner?"

Abigail laughed before handing her vegetables to chop.

* * *

Elizabeth had imagined that the week would go by slowly with Jack gone, but she was so busy with getting to know the children and learning how to cook meals for Jack, it was Friday before she knew it. Elizabeth quickly grabbed her bag from her room before running to meet the stage coach. She was the only one traveling on it this afternoon, but she knew that the driver wanted to leave on schedule. He took her overnight bag and put it in the back as she pulled herself up into the coach. Abigail ran over to the stage and handed her a small package.

"I packed you some scones! Be safe and have a great weekend!" Abigail told her, winking.

Elizabeth blushed, "Thank you Abigail! See you on Sunday!"

The driver took off and Elizabeth sat back in the seat to enjoy her scones. Being in the stage coach was definitely bumpier than riding in the car with Jack, but it would be worth it to have a whole weekend with him.

They had been on the road for about half an hour when Elizabeth felt the coach start to slow. She looked out of the window to try to see what was going on when she saw dust being kicked up ahead of them. There were two horses, each being ridden by a man with a bandana covering his face.

"Sir, do you know them?" Elizabeth asked the driver.

The look he gave her indicated that he did not in fact know them and that her question was completely absurd.

The men split up and each went to one side of the coach. Elizabeth was terrified. This was exactly what her father had warned her about. This was why he paid to have Jack escort her to Coal Valley.

The driver pulled out a gun and started shooting at one of the men. The other man pulled up beside the coach and reached for the door. Elizabeth screamed. She had no weapons. How could she possibly fight this man off?

The man jumped from his horse and landed on the ledge of the door. Elizabeth was frantically looking around the inside of the wagon when she realized that she only had one weapon. It was ridiculous and would probably do little to no damage, but it was the only thing she had. She grabbed it and started hitting the man in the face. He was trying to keep his balance on the side of the moving wagon, so he couldn't let go to fight her off. She got one good hit in his eye and he lost his balance and fell under the coach. The back wheel went right over him and he rolled around on the ground as they drove away. Elizabeth looked farther back and saw the other man laying in the grass, blood pooling around him. She looked up to the driver who was laughing hysterically.

"Um, could we maybe keep this between us? I'm courting a Mountie and I don't think he would be too happy to know what happened…" Elizabeth trailed off. She could only imagine what Jack would do if he found out that something happened to her on her way to see him.

"Ma'am, I don't think anyone would believe me even if I tried to tell them about this!" The driver laughed.

Elizabeth leaned back into the wagon and tried to catch her breath. Now that the men were gone, she realized just how much danger she had been in. If the man had gotten into the wagon, it could have gone very badly. She looked down to find that her hands were shaking violently. She had to compose herself before they arrived in Union City. Jack would immediately know that something was wrong. After just a few short minutes, she felt the coach start to slow and she could make out the station ahead of them. She took her bag from the driver and looked around to see if Jack had met her at the station.

"Ms. Thatcher?"

Elizabeth immediately recognized Constable Davies from their trip just last week. "Constable, nice to see you again!"

"You as well, Ms. Thatcher. Constable Thornton is still in a meeting, so he asked me to meet you here and take you back to the station." He explained.

"That would be lovely, Thank you. But do you think I could have a few moments in the powder room first?"

"Of course, ma'am. I'll wait right here."

Elizabeth left her overnight bag with him and went straight for the powder room. She was still shaking slightly. Constable Davies hadn't noticed, but Jack knew her much better than he did. She found the small sitting area and leaned back in one of the chairs. She took a few moments to collect herself and freshen up at the sinks. When she went back out to the station platform, the Constable was waiting in the same spot. He picked up her bag when he saw her approaching and led her over to the police car. It was a short ride to the station and Jack was outside waiting for them when they pulled up, looking angrier than she had ever seen him.

"Get inside, now." He told her sternly.

Elizabeth walked through the door quickly and turned to face Jack after he followed her. She could see some of the other Mounties standing nearby looking interested, but Jack seemed to only see her.

"You weren't going to tell me that your wagon was ambushed on the way here?" Jack asked, almost to the point of yelling.

"I knew it would upset you. And I'm totally fine. The driver was armed and took care of everything!" She explained, trying to make it sound much less dramatic than it actually was.

"Really? Because he told me that there was a man hanging from the doorway of the coach and you stabbed him in the eye with the heel of your shoe!" Jack was screaming now but looked embarrassed by his shouting when he noticed all of the Mounties around him laughing.

"What exactly is your shoe made of, Ms. Thatcher" Constable Davies asked.

Jack shot him a look that had him backing away quickly. Jack grabbed her arm gently and pulled her into a large office. He grasped both of her elbows and looked at her.

"Tell me that you're okay. I have to know that you're okay." He pleaded with her.

She threw her arms around his neck and started sobbing. She had held her composure so well with the driver and Davies, but as soon as Jack showed concern, she was through.

"Jack, I'm fine. But it was awful. I've never been so scared in my life." Elizabeth cried.

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. I should have never asked for you to travel alone. This is all my fault." Jack whispered in her ear, still holding her tightly.

"No, it's not! Even if you hadn't been assigned to Coal Valley, I still would have made day trips up here for supplies. There was no way for you to know that this would happen."

They stood there for several minutes, neither wanting to let go. Finally, Elizabeth pulled away slightly so she could look up at him.

"Can we just go to a hotel and order room service? I don't want to go out anywhere tonight."

"That sounds perfect. Let me finish this paperwork real quick. It should only take a minute." Jack told her.

When they emerged from the office, most of the Mounties were gone. There was one left at the front desk and Jack handed him the papers.

"Ollie, can you submit these with the report from this afternoon?"

"Of course, Sir." The man replied, giving Elizabeth a wide smile.

Jack wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's waist and pulled her against his side. "And no flirting with my woman, Ollie." Jack told him, his tone teasing.

The man quickly looked away from her and went to file the paperwork, still smiling.

"I like him, he seems nice." Elizabeth said, looking up at Jack.

"No, you don't. And no, he's not." Jack told her, leading her out of the station, smiling down at her.

He checked them into a hotel and immediately pulled her down onto the bed with him when they got into the room, wrapping his arms around her waist and tucking her head under his chin.

"I almost had a heart attack when your driver showed up at the station. He told Ollie how he drove a woman who was courting a Mountie and so Ollie came to get me. I gave him a nice bonus for saving your life. And for telling me about it when you specifically asked him not to…" Jack trailed off.

Elizabeth looked up at him and ran her hand across his cheek, nudging his nose with her own.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I told him not to tell you. You would have figured out that something was wrong the moment you saw me. I just didn't want you to worry. You're up here doing a very important job and I don't want to be a burden."

"Sweetheart, you could never be a burden to me. And it doesn't matter what I'm doing or where I am working, I will always be concerned about your wellbeing above all other things. Promise that you'll be honest with me from now on."

"I promise." She told him, giving him a light kiss on the lips. She felt some of the tension in his body ease and kissed him again. "I got your note on Monday…"

Jack rubbed her nose and kissed her more soundly. "Oh, you did? And what did you think?"

She moved her hand to the back of his neck and played with the short hairs there. "I liked it. A lot."

Jack pulled back and looked at her intently. "I know we've moved quickly. And I know that we've done pretty much every part of this relationship out of order. But when that driver told me what happened, my heart stopped for a moment. I can't lose you, Elizabeth. I love you."

Elizabeth's hand stilled on the back of his neck and she stared at him for a moment in silence. He'd said it. Out loud. This amazing man told her that he loved her. She kissed him, hard, before pulling back.

"I love you too, Jack."

* * *

Thank you guys so much for all of the amazing reviews! Seriously the best fans out there! Keep them coming :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Elizabeth awoke in the hotel room feeling better than she had all week. She had gotten so used to having Jack beside her every night, that she didn't realize how poorly she had been sleeping until she was lying next to him again. Jack was still asleep, so Elizabeth quietly rolled over to call down for room service for breakfast. Once it was delivered and she had set out a full plate for Jack and herself, she climbed back up on the bed to wake him up. Elizabeth rubbed her nose against Jack's and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Constable, do you intend to sleep through breakfast or am I allowed to eat all of this food by myself?" Elizabeth asked.

"Food?" Jack asked sleepily.

"Yes, now time to get up!" Elizabeth exclaimed, jumping off of the bed.

Jack got up slowly and joined her at the small table in their room. "Sorry I had trouble getting to sleep last night…"

"Jack, I'm fine. Nothing happened."

"Elizabeth, something did happen. You weren't injured, but something happened. And it frightened me." Jack explained.

"I know. And there's nothing I can do to change what happened. But I have to move past this and so do you. I can't avoid traveling for the rest of my time in Coal Valley because something MIGHT happen again. We have an entire day to ourselves today. Please don't let what happened ruin that."

Jack looked at her for a long moment before smiling.

"I know. I'm sorry. I've just never felt this way about anyone before and the thought of losing you so soon terrified me." Jack explained.

"And I have no intentions of leaving you any time soon. I promise." Elizabeth told him, reaching over the table to give him a kiss. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I got us tickets to the theater tonight!"

"Oh, that sounds wonderful! I've only ever been to the Theater in Hamilton! It will be so nice to see a different theater company!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Good! Well, lets get changed and we can walk around and do some shopping and see what Union City has to offer before we have to come back this afternoon to get ready."

* * *

By midafternoon, Elizabeth had walked what felt like five miles, but she was the happiest she had ever been. She and Jack had walked through a large park and eaten lunch on a blanket in the grass. Then they had gone shopping and he had waited patiently while she tried on dresses for the Theater. She knew she had found the perfect one when she walked out and Jack was speechless. It was his first time seeing her in formal attire and he was clearly a fan.

Jack changed clothes while she was finishing her makeup and she suddenly understood why he had been speechless earlier. Jack was definitely handsome in his red serge. But in a tuxedo, he was dashing.

"Wow, I guess it's my turn to be impressed!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Trust me, I'm still the lucky one in this scenario." Jack told her. He walked over and placed his hands on her waist, caressing her gently. "All eyes will be on you tonight, not me." Jack rubbed her nose gently with his before leaning down for a slow, sensual kiss. Elizabeth was breathless when he pulled back and looked up but his eyes were still closed.

"I love you." She told him. It was only the second time she had said it, but it seemed to come naturally this time.

Jack opened his eyes, looking surprised, before giving her a wide smile.

"I love you too. More than I ever thought possible after two weeks."

Elizabeth laughed. "I know exactly what you mean. Now, to the Theater? Can't have you looking all dapper just sitting in our room!"

* * *

The play was wonderful and the company was even better. Jack held her hand the entire night, never letting go of her. She had never been properly courted before, and she now understood how lovestruck her girlfriends had gotten. Going out together in Union City was not the same as having picnics in Coal Valley. Here, no one knew that he was the Constable and she was the school teacher. They were just a couple enjoying a night out together. During intermission he had gotten her a drink and kissed her cheek when he gave it to her. Public displays of affection were still very new to her and she blushed a dark shade of pink. When they were leaving at the end of the play, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tightly to his side, rather than offering his arm. Once they got back to the hotel, Elizabeth pulled him through the lobby, away from the elevator.

"Elizabeth, where are you taking me?" Jack asked, laughing.

"You'll see!"

Elizabeth pulled him through a door and into the courtyard of the hotel. She pulled him to sit on a bench in the middle of the courtyard and looked up. There were so few lights, they could see thousands of stars above them.

"I'm not ready for the night to end just yet." Elizabeth explained.

Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I know exactly what you mean. This night has been better than I could have possibly imagined."

Elizabeth wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and rubbed his nose with his. Jack gently pulled her legs across his lap and pulled her closer to him. It wasn't any closer than they had been while sleeping, but sitting on a bench in the dark, it somehow felt more intimate. Jack pulled her face to his and kissed her, his tongue immediately seeking entrance. They kissed for several minutes, his hand never leaving her thigh. When he moved his hand down and touched the bare skin of her ankle, she gasped and pulled back from his mouth.

"I'm sorry. Too far?" Jack asked quickly, pulling his hand back.

"No, just surprised me. Keep going." Elizabeth answered nervously.

Jack looked at her for a moment before placing his hand back on her leg. His hands were warm, but still gave her a chill as he caressed the skin of her lower leg. Jack continued to watch her expression as he worked his hand up her calf, massaging the skin there. Elizabeth closed her eyes, enjoying his touch. Jack kissed her cheek, and then worked his way down to her throat, kissing the sensitive skin there. Elizabeth held on to the back of his neck to keep from falling out of his lap. Jack slowly worked his way back up her neck and finally kissed her mouth again. They continued to kiss for several minutes until Elizabeth heard the door from the lobby open. She quickly slid her legs off of Jack and tried to control her breathing. She could hear Jack struggling to breathe normally beside her and smiled. Jack wrapped her hand in his and looked up to the sky. When the other couple walked past them, Jack gave a slight nod to the man and Elizabeth smiled warmly at the woman. They smiled in return but said nothing and continued walking. Elizabeth let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding as Jack stood up, pulling her with him.

"I think that's our cue to head back to our room." Jack told her with a chuckle.

Elizabeth followed him, grateful to have a moment to compose herself. When they got back to the room, Elizabeth changed in the bathroom while Jack changed in the bedroom. When she came out of the bathroom, she felt different. She had shared a bed with him many times, but tonight seemed different. They had gone out into society as a couple. That was a huge first for her. And then after, letting him touch her. It had felt so right to have him be the only person that had touched her like that. That he would be the only one to ever touch her like that.

The thought happened before she even realized it. Sure, she had told him that she loved him. And she had been more open and honest with him than anyone in her life. But that last thought was different. It was the first time that she had seriously considered spending the rest of her life with this man that she had only known for two weeks. It was terrifying.

Jack finally realized that she was standing unmoving in the bathroom door and walked over to her.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

He was so gentle with his question that she knew that her fears were unnecessary. Rather than respond, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Jack laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll take that as a yes!"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just very happy to be here with you right now." Elizabeth replied, tucking her head under his chin. She felt him kiss the top of his head before he responded.

"I'm feeling the same way, Sweetheart."

Jack hugged her for a few more moments before releasing her and pulling her towards the bed. He pulled back the sheets and let her climb in before following. He pulled her towards his chest, wrapping her in a tight embrace. She felt him nuzzle her hair with his nose as his foot played with the bottom of her nightgown.

"Constable, what exactly are you doing down there?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack rubbed her calf with his foot, wrapping his leg around hers, trapping it. "Just making sure I remember what it feels like…"

Elizabeth laughed but let him continue, loving the feeling of his skin on hers.

* * *

The next morning, Jack brought her breakfast in bed. They ate together and talked about their plans for the coming week. Jack would be returning to Coal Valley that Friday afternoon in his Police Car. Elizabeth was sad that they wouldn't have another weekend in Union City but knew that they would be able to return at a later time together. They spent the morning walking around the city, picking out places to try on their next trip. All too soon, it was time for Jack to drive Elizabeth back to the train station to meet her wagon to Coal Valley. When they arrived, Elizabeth noticed that it was the same driver from her previous trip. He waved to Jack with a wide smile.

"Just how much did you tip him?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"That's none of your concern. It was worth every penny." Jack replied, climbing up to place her bag in the back of the wagon. He walked around to the front and spoke to the driver quietly before coming back to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"He's still armed. I told him to shoot anyone he has to in order to keep you safe."

Elizabeth laughed into his chest, not wanting to let him go. "I'll keep my shoelace loose in case I need to bludgeon anyone with my heel again."

Jack laughed, pulling back to kiss her. "Wire me as soon as you arrive safely?" Jack asked.

"I will, I promise." Elizabeth replied, kissing him. Jack pulled away and held out his hand to help her into the wagon. Once she was settled inside, he pulled himself up to give her one last kiss through the window.

"Five days, sweetheart." Jack told her.

"I'll be counting." She promised.

* * *

A/N: so sorry this took so long! I had an accident last week and got a concussion. Pain meds and writing DO NOT mix, so I had to wait on this one. But I promise this story is not done yet! Will update again as soon as possible 😊


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The following week went by slowly for Jack in Union City. Being in charge of the station meant paperwork. Lots of paperwork. When Officer Michaels returned Friday morning, Jack was more than happy to pass back the reigns. He went over the two weeks' worth of cases with him and made sure he was caught up before packing his bag to head back to Coal Valley. He said goodbye to the Mounties and made one last stop by Michaels' office before leaving.

"Thank you for the opportunity, Sir. I hope to work with you again in the future." Jack told him.

"From what my Mounties have told me, you did a very good job while you were here. I even heard there was something of an issue with the woman you are courting?" Michaels asked.

"Yes, she came to visit last weekend and her coach was attacked on the way up here. Thankfully she wasn't injured."

"Well, it sounds like she has quite the pair of heels." Michaels responded, laughing.

Jack could finally laugh at the situation for what it was. "As it turns out, she's quite resourceful!"

"Well, safe travels back to Coal Valley. Keep up the good work and I might be able to get you out of there and into a more prestigious position."

"As it turns out, I'm actually quite enjoying this post…" Jack trailed off. Michaels looked at him questioningly. "The woman I'm courting is the one that I escorted to Coal Valley. Elizabeth Thatcher."

"Well, then maybe I won't put in that good word for you after all" Michaels responded, laughing.

… … … … … …

A little over an hour later, Jack pulled the car up in front of the jail in Coal Valley. Elizabeth would still be teaching, so he took the time to put away all of his clothes while he waited for her. He was just getting ready to leave for a patrol when he heard the door open.

"Jack? Are you here?" Elizabeth called out.

"I'm in here, Sweetheart." Jack called out to her from the back room. By the time he looked up from his clothes chest, Elizabeth was through the doorway and in his arms. He held her tight, breathing in her scent. He had missed her more than he thought he would.

"How was your week?" He asked, running his hand through her curls.

Elizabeth sighed and leaned back until Jack could see her fully. "It was actually pretty good. The children are starting to understand what I expect of them and doing their homework. It was just lonely coming back here every night by myself."

"I'm sure it was. Did you spend some time with Abigail?"

"I did, I she taught me quite a bit about cooking." Elizabeth told him.

"Oh, she did? Well maybe tomorrow you can show me some of your new skills!" Jack replied.

"Not tonight?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, lets eat at the Café tonight so we have more time to relax together here. I need to do a patrol real quick since I've been gone for two weeks."

"Ok! I'll grade the classwork from today, that way it can be just us tonight."

… … … …

Dinner was spent under the watchful eye of many of the townsfolks, so Jack was careful to not be too forward with Elizabeth. He didn't hold her hand and offered his arm after they were done rather than wrapping it around her waist. They made their way back to the jail and into the small living space attached. Jack had yet to go in there since his return and was surprised to find a wide cloth draped across the middle of the room like a curtain.

"I see you've been busy." Jack stated.

"Well, you're obviously using the kitchen and sitting area, so I figured this would at least give some sense of separation from where I'm sleeping for when people are in the jail." Elizabeth explained.

"It's a good idea. I'm sorry I wasn't able to do it before I left, but you did a very good job." Jack told her, pulling her down onto the loveseat with him. He pulled her legs into his lap, cupping his arm under her knees and pulling her as close to him as possible. He had been very unsure of himself when he did this in Union City, but she had obviously enjoyed it then, so he was going to take full advantage of having her to himself for the night. He nuzzled her neck with his nose as she continued telling him about her students, loving the sensitive spot where her neck met her collar bone.

"Jack are you even listening to me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yup, you just keep on telling me about Gabe…" Jack replied, kissing his way across her neck.

Elizabeth laughed at him but continued. They spent the rest of the night on the loveseat talking and cuddling. Eventually Elizabeth started to yawn more than she talked and Jack knew that he had to let her go to sleep, but he didn't want to let her go.

"What if I slept in the bed with you. Just for tonight since it's my first night back…"

Elizabeth looked at him skeptically. "Just the one night?"

"Yes, I promise. I'm just not ready to let go of you…" Jack told her, pursing his bottom lip out in a pout.

"Ok, only because you've never pouted at me before. But don't try it again, because it won't work!" Elizabeth told him, laughing as she stood up.

Jack laughed all the way to the back room to change into his night clothes. When he made it back into the living quarters, Elizabeth was already under the covers. Jack blew out the lantern and climbed into bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and immediately felt for the bottom of her nightgown with his foot. Elizabeth shivered but didn't stop him, so he reached under her nightgown with his foot and rubbed it along the inside of her calf, feeling the muscle tense. He knew he was treading in very dangerous waters, but he loved feeling her respond to his touch. He knew he would never get to sleep with his heart pounding in his chest like it currently was, so he moved his foot back down and tucked it under hers. He heard her sigh and knew that she was feeling the same way that he was. He reached down and gave her a long, slow kiss before rubbing her nose with his own.

"Good night, Sweetheart. I love you."

"Good night, my Constable. I love you too."

… … … … … … …

The next few weeks seemed to fly by for Jack. Coal Valley ended up having more crime than he ever thought possible. Most nights he kept his promise and slept in the jail. Some nights when he was particularly exhausted, whether physically or emotionally, he would slip into the bed with Elizabeth. She never said anything, just kissed him and tucked her head under his chin and went to sleep. Their relationship was progressing well. They spent most of their free time at the café keeping Abigail company so that they were visible. Jack knew that Elizabeth was concerned about her reputation since she spent most of her day with the children of the town. Once the café closed, they would go back to the jail and sit on the loveseat and play cards or read. They hadn't moved any farther in the physical aspect of their relationship, but it was becoming much more frequent.

It was Friday afternoon and Jack had spent the entire day on his horse following the trail of some men that he was convinced were making alcohol in stills in the woods. By the time he made it to the Café, Abigail was already cleaning up from dinner, but took a plate off of the stove and set it on the table, across from where Elizabeth was sitting.

"I figured you hadn't packed much to eat, so I kept it warm for you." Abigail told him.

"Thank you" Jack told her, smiling at her before taking Elizabeth's hand. "How was your day?"

Elizabeth squeezed his hand before releasing it so he could eat. "It was good. The children all did very well on their spelling test."

"Good! I know that's been a struggle for a few of them recently" Jack replied.

Elizabeth smiling brightly at him before responding "How about you. Find anything?"

"Not yet, but I found a new trail that it looks like they've been using. It's the best lead I've had in days."

"That's great! I know you've been stressed about it this week."

Jack finished his dinner and he and Elizabeth headed back to the jail. They sat on the loveseat for a few minutes talking, but Jack was already falling asleep.

"Jack, go get changed and come back in here and go to sleep. You need a real bed tonight." Elizabeth told him.

He was too exhausted to argue, so he followed her directions and found her in the bed when he returned.

"You don't have to go to sleep just because I am, Sweetheart. You can stay up and read." Jack told her.

"No, I'd rather be here with you. Come to bed."

Jack was not going to say no to that kind of invitation, so he climbed into bed and pulled her to his chest.

"I don't know what I would do without you anymore." Jack told her, nuzzling her hair.

"I feel the exact same way. Get home sleep, honey."

… … … … …

It was late when he heard rustling in the room. He could still feel Elizabeth beside him, so he immediately reached for his gun beside the bed. He felt Elizabeth shift beside him and wrapped his arm more securely around her waist to keep her from getting up. He was just about to slide out of the bed when he heard the female voice.

"Elizabeth. Are you in here?"

Jack didn't recognize the voice, but Elizabeth immediately shot up and reached for the lantern beside the bed. She lit it and Jack could see a figure on the other side of the makeshift curtain.

"Julie! Is that you?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack was pretty sure his blood froze in his veins. Julie. Elizabeth had a sister named Julie. And she was about to see him in her sister's bed…

Elizabeth made her way to the curtain and pulled it back, bringing into view a red-haired female that definitely shared similarities with the woman who had been in bed with him. Elizabeth hung the lantern on the wall and pulled Julie into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asked excitedly. "Why did you arrive so late?"

Julie pulled back and started to explain about how she wanted to surprise Elizabeth with her visit and how the coach broke a wagon wheel on the way from Union City and had to wait for the driver to return with a replacement. Elizabeth was nodding along and gasping at all of the right moments when Julie finally looked over and noticed Jack in the bed. She immediately looked down at his chest and Jack realized that he hadn't worn a shirt to sleep that night.

Elizabeth followed Julie's gaze, having apparently forgotten about the Constable in her bed with the excitement of her sister's arrival.

"Well, well, well, Bethie, what do we have here? There seems to be a man in your bed! And he doesn't appear to be wearing any night clothes…"

Elizabeth stuttered for a moment before Jack finally stood, his sleep pants now visible. He made his way over to the two women and stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Jack. It's nice to meet you." Jack said, trying to make the situation seem as normal as possible.

Julie shook his hand but laughed and looked over at Elizabeth when she responded. "Would that be CONSTABLE Jack? The one I've heard so much about in your letters?"

Elizabeth blushed but shook her head in the affirmative. "Yes, Julie. This is obviously the same Jack."

"Well, I was going to see if we could just share a bed, but it appears to be full. Is there a hotel?"

Elizabeth still seemed flustered, so Jack answered. "There's rooms available above the Saloon, but I'm afraid he won't be open this time of the night. You and Elizabeth can share and I'll sleep in the Jail. That's where I normally sleep."

"Oh, I'm sure it is…" Julie replied with a laugh.

Elizabeth looked torn. She had let him sleep in there because of the rough week he'd had. And now only a couple hours into the night he was going back to the jail.

"Julie, I promise he normally sleeps in the jail, but he's had a really bad week and the new mattresses in there still aren't very comfortable. Would you mind taking the loveseat just for tonight so he can get some sleep?" Elizabeth explained.

Julie turned to study him and apparently believed Elizabeth's story because she gave him her first genuine smile.

"Well, you do actually look very tired. So, I'm choosing to believe you. For now!" Julie told them, giving her sister a very stern look. Elizabeth laughed in response.

"Thank you, Julie. I mean it." Elizabeth said, taking Julie's hands in her own.

"Oh, we will be having a very lengthy conversation about all the things that you left out of your letters in the morning. Don't thank me yet!"

Elizabeth laughed, letting go of her hands to gather blankets and pillows for her. Once Julie was settled on the loveseat, Elizabeth and Jack made their way back to the bed, Elizabeth pulling the curtain closed behind them. Jack gave Elizabeth a look when he heard Julie laugh behind them, but Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and pushed him towards the bed.

When they were settled back into the bed, Jack reached down and gave Elizabeth a long kiss.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that." He told her.

"I know, but you really do need the rest and she had already seen you sleeping in here. It wasn't going to change anything, so we might as well enjoy the rest of the night…"

Jack pulled her closer and tucked her head under his chin. They would have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow, but for now, he was just going to enjoy having this woman in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When Elizabeth woke up, she could hear Julie trying to figure out the stove. She laughed to herself, remembering her first morning in Coal Valley. She looked over to find Jack awake and watching her.

"Are you going to get up?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"And face your sister alone? I don't think so! I was waiting for you!" Jack told her.

Elizabeth laughed and reached over to kiss him. She leaned back to pull away, but felt Jack rolled them so that she was on her back and he was hovering over her. He reached down to kiss her and she decided that Julie could wait just a couple more minutes.

When they finally emerged, Jack slipped through the door to go back into the Jail and change into proper clothes. Elizabeth went around the curtain to giver her sister a proper greeting.

"Julie, I really am glad to see you! It was just a big surprise last night." Elizabeth explained, giving her sister a hug.

"I know, my plan was to surprise you around dinner. That obviously didn't happen! But look what I got to witness instead! I doubt I would have found out just how close you and your Mountie have gotten if I didn't show up in the middle of the night!" Julie replied.

Elizabeth blushed and hid her face in her hands. She took a moment to compose herself before responding.

"I know it seems fast, but you have to get to know him Julie. He's an amazing man."

Julie laughed. "Oh, I have no doubt. He's surely pleasing to the eye, so I can see why you were drawn to him! I was not quite as lucky with the Mountie that Father sent with me…"

"Julie!" Elizabeth exclaimed, trying to make sure that Jack wasn't listening. "It's not just his looks that I'm drawn to!"

Julie continued to laugh and took Elizabeth's hands in her own. "I know, Bethie. You would never go after a man just for his looks or status. That's one of the things I admire about you. If you are serious about Jack, then I know he must be a great man."

Elizabeth was still blushing when Jack walked back into the room in his red serge.

"Will you be able to join us for breakfast?" Elizabeth asked.

"Definitely. The Mountie that escorted Julie will be leaving soon, so I'm going to help him with his horse and see him off. I'll be back in just a few minutes." Jack replied. He took a step towards her and then seemed to hesitate. He quickly glanced towards Julie but seemed to make up his mind on something and stepped fully towards Elizabeth, giving her a kiss before leaving.

Elizabeth busied herself with coffee and eggs, knowing that Julie would be much more interested in the conversation when Jack returned. She explained a little about getting used to life in Coal Valley and about her students.

"Can I sit in on your class Monday? I'd love to see you teach!" Julie told her.

"That would be lovely Julie." Elizabeth replied, pouring a cup of coffee for herself and Julie. She was just about to return the carafe to the stove when she heard the door to the jail open, so she poured a third cup. Jack walked in just as she was plating the eggs and toast.

"Was my escort dreadfully sad to leave me?" Julie asked.

Jack laughed as he sat down. "I'm not sure that's the term that I would use, but you definitely seemed to have made an impression..."

Julie laughed and soon took on a much more serious expression. "So, what exactly are your intentions towards my sister, Jack?"

Jack choked on his coffee and set the cup down gently. "You Thatcher sisters really like to get to the point, don't you?" Jack asked.

"Well, Viola is definitely the most direct of all of us. But I doubt that she will be your favorite Thatcher." Julie replied with a laugh.

"Ah, yes. Elizabeth has mentioned her. I feel as though I may have a better chance with you…" Jack replied. "I'm in love with Elizabeth."

Elizabeth was shocked at his response. They had said those words to each other, but it was the first time that either had mentioned their feelings to another person. By the look on Julie's face, she was equally as surprised.

"Oh. I hadn't realized it had gotten that serious." Julie looked directly at Elizabeth. "You seem to have been downplaying your relationship quite a bit in your letters, Bethie."

"I know. And that's completely my fault. But I had no way of knowing whether Father would be reading the letters that I sent you and this is a conversation that I would much rather have with him in person. I'm sure you can understand that."

Julie nodded her head in agreement. "After the phone call from Charles, you're probably right."

"How did that go on your end?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, he wasn't too thrilled, but once he talked to you and you made him admit to knowing Jack's background before hiring him, he seemed to calm down a bit. Mother reminded him that Jack wouldn't have been suggested for the assignment if he wasn't known to be trustworthy." Julie replied, giving Jack a thoughtful look. "I don't know what you've done to her, but Bethie seems to be very relaxed here. I've never seen her this way."

Jack smiled before reaching to hold Elizabeth's hand. "She seems to have the same effect on me. And I promise that I intend to speak to your father as soon as I can."

"Good. So, which one of you is going to give me a tour of the town today. Or maybe both of you?" Julie asked.

"I think we can both go." Jack replied, looking to Elizabeth for confirmation.

Elizabeth smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "That can be arranged!"

* * *

An hour later, Julie was finally ready for her tour. She had originally changed into a dress that would be appropriate at the Opera in Union City, so Elizabeth went through her wardrobe and picked out the few things that would be more acceptable in Coal Valley. Jack waited patiently in the jail, though Elizabeth could hear him laughing at them every so often. After she was dressed, Elizabeth noticed Julie packing all of her belongings into her trunk.

"Julie, are you not staying?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, it seems to be a bit crowded over here. I think I'll check into a room over the Saloon."

"Are you sure? I know how much fun we used to have sitting up late in your room chatting." Elizabeth replied, not wanting her sister to feel unwanted.

"Can't we do that in my room over there?" Julie asked.

Elizabeth smiled, knowing that her sister was giving her the opportunity to continue whatever may be going on between herself and Jack. "Thank you, Julie. I really am looking forward to spending some time with you, just the two of us."

Elizabeth showed Julie to the Saloon and got her registered while Jack carried her trunk up to the room. Once he returned, he held him arm out for Elizabeth and she gladly took it, making their way out onto the main street.

"So, Julie, where would you like to start?"

"Well, you've been writing about Abigail's baking for weeks. Do you think she has any scones available?"

Jack laughed. "Apparently you've been writing more about the baked goods than you have about me."

Elizabeth blushed a deep red before shoving his arm with her own, pushing him towards the café. "You'll love Abigail, Julie. She's a great cook but has also become a very good friend."

* * *

They had just missed the morning rush, so Abigail set out tea and scones for them in the parlor and sat down to chat with them.

"Abigail, I've heard so much about you! And I must say that I my sister was not exaggerating when she spoke so highly of your baking. These scones are some of the best I've ever eaten!" Julie exclaimed.

"Thank you, Julie. My late husband always praised my baking, but I just assumed he was a smart man and wanted to stay on my good side." Abigail explained, laughing.

They all laughed in response, Jack being the first to respond. "Oh, I'm sure that was part of it as well!"

They spent the next hour talking of Hamilton and Coal Valley and all of their journey's west. Elizabeth could tell that Julie was still curious as to how the Constable had ended up sleeping in her bed, but that would have to wait for a later conversation. It was eventually time for Abigail to start preparations for lunch, so the trio set off.

"The lake is beautiful this time of day. Shall we walk around it? I'm afraid you've seen most of the town just on the walk to Abigail's." Elizabeth laughed.

"Sure, that will give me some more time to learn about your relationship." Julie replied, looking between Elizabeth and Jack.

Elizabeth knew that it was unavoidable but waited until they were more than out of earshot of the town before she spoke.

"The first night on the train, there was a really bad storm. The thunder was shaking the cars and the lightening was so bright it was overwhelming. All I could think about was Miss Marjorie." Elizabeth took a moment to compose herself, seeing Julie's knowing expression. "I asked Jack to sit on the bed with me, like you and I used to do. The storm lasted for hours, so I ended up asking him to sleep in the room with me. He was a complete gentleman. The next night I asked him to stay again. I don't know why. It was just a comfort to have him with me. We ended up sharing a bed for the rest of the trip, promising that we would sleep separately once we got here. And we usually do. But the mattresses in the jail are awful and so if he's had a particularly rough day, he will sleep with me."

Julie took a few moments to watch them. "Jack, do you sleep with her because of the mattress or the company on those bad days?"

"To be honest, it's a bit of both. The bed in the living quarters truly is more comfortable. But when I've been following a lead for something all day and climbed half of a mountain to find nothing, it's nice to have someone to come home to and know that I can lean on."

"You mean like a wife?" Julie asked, looking straight ahead of her, avoiding their surprised expressions.

Elizabeth was about to protest when she noticed Jack's expression change.

"Trust me, Julie. I've already thought about it. Again, that needs to be a conversation that I have with your father…"

Julie seemed just as surprised as Elizabeth by his response. Elizabeth stopped walking and pulled Jack to a stop and turned to face him.

"Jack, I don't want you to feel pressured by anything that Julie has asked you…"

"Sweetheart, I don't. Every morning that I wake up in the Jail, I wish I was next to you. I could never imagine spending the rest of my life with only one person until I met you. I want that person to be you. So please understand that I intend to have that conversation with your father. It's only a few weeks until Christmas. I was thinking that we could travel back to Hamilton so you could spend the holidays with your family. It would give me a chance to speak with your father and meet the rest of your family." Elizabeth was speechless, so Jack continued. "Julie, maybe you could stay until then and that way I could escort the both of you and your father won't have to pay for a second Mountie."

Julie seemed happy that Jack was including her in future plans, but Elizabeth was still shocked at his admission. The last few weeks had been amazing and she had definitely thought about and dreamed about their future, but she had never imagined that Jack would be this forward with her this quickly. She knew that her father would question their courtship, but Elizabeth had no doubt in her mind that she would marry Jack Thornton. Julie had already started walking, so Jack went to start after her, but Elizabeth pulled him back to her.

"I love you, Constable." She told him, reaching up to give him a slow kiss.

Jack looked surprised but gave her a wide smile before kissing her cheek and pulling her with him. "I love you more than you will ever know, Sweetheart."


End file.
